


Anoitecer

by Beatrice_Swan



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bella independente, Bruxa Bella, F/M, Romance, amizade
Language: Português europeu
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Swan/pseuds/Beatrice_Swan
Summary: Edward partiu. Bella foi deixada para trás com uma ferida que ia demorar para curar. Meses depois da partida deles, Charlie aceita um trabalho na sua cidade natal, Mystic Falls, consciente que essa mudança fará Bella aceitar o legado da família Swan, tornando-a uma peça vital do mundo sobrenatural de Mystic Falls. Lá, ela conhece Stefan Salvatore e tudo muda novamente.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore/Bella Swan
Kudos: 1





	1. Mudança

**Capítulo 01**

Tinha passado dois meses desde a partida de Edward, Bella olhou pela janela do quarto com novo vigor, graças à Dra. Sanders, a psicóloga que o Dr. Gerandy recomendou, ela estava muito melhor. Tinha sido bom desabafar com alguém sobre o que acontecera, tirando a parte dos Cullen serem vampiros. Ela começou a perceber que a relação com Edward não era muito saudável. Ele foi o seu primeiro amor e soube aproveitar-se disso para assumir todo o controle do namoro deles.

Na última consulta a Dra. Sanders tinha sugerido que ela fosse a um lugar onde costumavam passar algum tempo juntos para tentar se despedir ou descobrir se ainda se sentia da mesma maneira sobre ele e era por isso que estava a tentar encontrar a clareira.

A mente dela ficou entorpecidos pelo ritmo dos seus passos e a sua respiração acalmou eventualmente a sua deixando-a feliz por não ter desistido. Bella notou que se movia mais rapidamente pela floresta, pelo menos até encontrar a clareira onde costumava estar com Edward. Sem a luz do sol o lugar não parecia nem um pouco fascinante mas ainda era bonito e sereno. Não havia flores selvagens, mas apenas erva alta que balançava na brisa leve. Ela sabia que este era o lugar mas tinha a certeza que não ia encontrar a resposta que procurava.

A decepção fê-la deslizar até ao chão, à beira da clareira e sentiu os seus pulmões pararem de funcionar. Porque ela devia seguir em frente? Não havia nada no seu futuro, apenas memórias do passado que ela só traria à superfície quando fosse capaz de lidar com a dor que lhe trariam, a dor que sentia agora e a deixou fria. Não havia nada neste lugar que a lembrasse dele. A clareira parecia vazia de atmosfera, vazia de tudo, como tudo o resto e como os seus pesadelos. A mente de Bella rodou confusa.

Só tinha um consolo, tinha vindo a este lugar sozinha e ninguém a veria quebrar em pedaços, curvada numa bola tentando evitar que o buraco no seu peito a partida em duas. Era muito melhor passar por isto sozinha, sem ter de explicar porque estava com tanta pressa para ir embora. Ela tentou encontrar forças para se levantar, tentando recuperar o controlo da sua respiração. A dor era demasiado para ela suportar, tinha de sair daqui nem que tivesse de se arrastar.

Que sorte que ela estava sozinha! Sozinha. Ela repetiu a palavra com grande satisfação enquanto se esforçava para ficar de pé apesar da dor. Precisamente nesse momento, uma figura saiu de dentro das árvores ao norte, a uns trinta passos de distância.

Uma desordem de emoções passou por ela em apenas um segundo. A primeira foi surpresa; ela estava distante de qualquer trilha aqui, e não esperava companhia. Então, enquanto os seus olhos se focavam na figura imóvel, vendo a incrível rigidez, a pele pálida, uma onda de esperança penetrante passou por ela. Ela a suprimiu com ferocidade, lutando contra a agonia igualmente afiada enquanto os seus olhos continuavam a olhar o rosto em baixo do cabelo preto, que não era o que ela estava esperando.

A próxima foi medo; esse não era o rosto pela qual ela vivia aflita, mas ele estava suficientemente perto dela para que ela soubesse que aquele homem não era nenhum mochileiro.

E finalmente, no fim, reconhecimento.

\- Lauren! - ela falou com um surpreso prazer.

Era uma resposta irracional. Ela provavelmente devia ter parado no medo.

Laurent fazia parte do grupo de James quando ela o conheceu. Ele não esteva envolvido na caçada que se seguiu - a caçada na qual ela era a presa - mas isso foi só porque ele estava com medo; ela era protegida por um grupo maior do que o dele. Teria sido diferente se esse não fosse o caso - ele não tinha nada contra, naquela época, a ideia de a fazer de refeição. É claro, ele devia ter mudado, porque ele foi para o Alasca para viver com outro grupo civilizado lá, outra família que se recusava a beber sangue de humanos por razões éticas. Outra família como os... ela não conseguia me fazer pensar no nome.

Sim, sentir medo faria mais sentido, mas o que ela sentia era uma dominante satisfação. A clareira era um lugar mágico de novo. Uma magia mais negra do que a que ela estava esperando, com certeza, mas mágica do mesmo jeito. Aqui estava a conexão que ela buscava. A prova, mesmo que remota, de que - em algum lugar no mesmo mundo que ela - ele existia.

Era impossível o quanto Laurent parecia exatamente o mesmo. Ela achou que era muito bobo e humano esperar que as coisas mudassem tanto em um ano. Mas havia uma coisa... ela não conseguia identificar o que era direito.

\- Bella? - ele perguntou, parecendo mais pasmo do que ela me sentia.

\- Você lembra! - ela sorriu. Era ridículo que ela estivesse tão feliz porque um vampiro lembrava o seu nome.

Ele sorriu. - Eu não esperava te ver por aqui. - Ele andou na direção dela, com a expressão divertida.

\- Isso não é ao contrário? Eu vivo aqui. Eu pensei que você tinha ido para o Alasca.

Ele parou a uns dez passos de distância, inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

O rosto dele era o rosto mais bonito que ela viu pelo que pareceu ser uma eternidade. Ela estudou o rosto dele com um ganancioso senso estranho de alívio. Ele era uma pessoa para a qual ela não precisava fingir - uma pessoa que já sabia de tudo que ela podia dizer.

\- Você está certa, - ele concordou - Eu fui para o Alasca. Ainda assim, eu não esperava... Quando eu encontrei a casa dos Cullen vazia, eu pensei que eles haviam se mudado.

\- Oh. - Ela mordeu o lábio quando o nome fez as beiras em carne viva da ferida dela doer. Ela levou um segundo para se recompor. Laurent esperou com olhos curiosos.

\- Eles se mudaram - ela finalmente conseguiu dizê-lo.

\- Hmm - ele murmurou. - Estou surpreso que eles tenham te deixado para trás. Você não era uma espécie de animal de estimação deles? - Os olhos dele estavam inocentes como se não tivessem a intenção de ofender.

Ela deu um sorriso torto.

\- Alguma coisa assim.

\- Hmm - ele disse, pensativo de novo.

Nesse exato momento, ela percebeu porque ele parecia igual - igual demais. Depois que Carlisle disse que Laurent havia ficado com a família de Tânia, ela começou a imaginá-lo, nas raras ocasiões em que pensava nele, com os mesmos olhos dourados que os... Cullen - ela forçou o nome a sair, estremecendo - tinham. Que os vampiros bons tinham.

Ela deu um passou involuntário para trás, e os seus curiosos, olhos vermelho escuros seguiram o movimento dela.

\- Eles te visitam frequentemente? - ele perguntou, ainda casual, mas o peso dele se inclinou na sua direção.

\- Minta - a linda voz aveludada sussurrou ansiosamente na sua memória.

Ela assustou-se com o som da voz dele, mas isso não devia tê-la surpreendido. Ele apenas aparecia quando ela fazia coisas perigosas por causa da promessa que ela fizera antes de ele partir. Ela não estava se submetendo ao maior perigo imaginável? Ela fez o que a voz lhe disse para fazer.

\- De vez em quando - ela tentou fazer a voz ficar leve, relaxada. - O tempo parece mais longo para mim, eu imagino. Você sabe como eles podem ser distraídos... - ela estava começando a tagarelar. Ela teve que se esforçar para calar a boca.

\- Hmm - ele disse de novo. - A casa cheirava como se estivesse vazia já há algum tempo...

\- Você precisa mentir melhor do que isso, Bella - a voz disse com urgência.

Ela tentou. - Eu vou ter que dizer a Carlisle que você esteve aqui. Ele vai ficar triste por ter perdido a sua visita. - Ela fingiu estar pensando por um segundo. - Mas eu provavelmente não devia mencionar isso para... Edward, eu acho - ela mal conseguiu dizer o nome dele, e isso fez a sua expressão se contorcer, arruinando o seu blefe. - Ele tem um temperamento forte... bem, eu tenho certeza de que você se lembra. Ele ainda está nervoso com aquela coisa de James. - Ela revirou os olhos e abanou displicentemente com uma mão, como se isso fosse uma história antiga, mas havia uma pontada de histeria na sua voz. Ela se perguntou se ele poderia reconhecer o que isso era.

\- Ele está mesmo? - Laurent perguntou prazerosamente... e ceticamente.

Ela manteve a resposta curta, para que assim a sua voz não deletasse o seu pânico. - Mm-hmm.

Laurent deu um passo casual para o lado, olhando ao seu redor na pequena clareira. Ela não deixou de reparar que o seu passo o trouxe para mais perto dela. Na sua cabeça, a voz respondeu com um rosnado baixo.

\- Então como estão as coisas em Denali? Carlisle disse que você tinha ido ficar com Tânia? - a sua voz estava alta demais.

A questão fez ele parar. - Eu gosto muito de Tânia - ele meditou. - E da sua irmã Irina ainda mais... eu nunca havia ficado tanto tempo em um só lugar, e eu aproveitei as vantagens, as novidades de tudo. Mas as restrições eram difíceis... Eu estou surpreso que eles tenham conseguido aguentar por tanto tempo - ele sorriu para ela de forma conspiradora. - Às vezes eu trapaceio.

Ela não consegui engolir. Os seus pés começaram a ir para trás, mas ela ficou congelada quando os seus olhos vermelhos olharam para baixo para captar o movimento.

\- Oh - ela disse com uma voz fraca. - Jasper tem problemas com isso também.

\- Não se mova - a voz sussurrou. Ela tentou fazer o que ele instruía. Era muito difícil; o instinto de fugir era quase incontrolável.

\- Mesmo? - Laurent pareceu interessado. - Foi por isso que eles foram embora?

\- Não - ela respondi honestamente.- Jasper é mais cuidadoso em casa.

\- Sim - Laurent concordou. - Eu sou também.

O passo à frente que ele deu agora foi de propósito.

\- Victória encontrou você? - Bella perguntou, sem fôlego, desesperada para distraí-lo. Essa foi a primeira pergunta que lhe veio à mente, e ela arrependeu-se de ter dito as palavras assim que ela saíram. Victória - que havia a caçado com James, e depois desaparecido - não era alguém em quem ela queria pensar nesse momento em particular.

Mas a pergunta parou-o.

\- Sim - ele disse, hesitando no passo. - Na verdade eu vim aqui como um favor para ela - Ele fez uma careta. - Ela não vai ficar feliz com isso.

\- Com o que? - ela disse ansiosamente, o convidando a continuar. Ele estava olhando para as árvores, para longe dela. Ela tomou vantagem na distração dele, dando um passo furtivo para trás.

Ele olhou de volta para ela e sorriu - a expressão fez ele parecer um anjo de cabelos pretos.

\- Eu matar você - ele respondeu com um ronronar sedutor.

Ela vacilou em outro passo para trás. O rosnado frenético na sua cabeça tornava difícil escutar. - Ela queria salvar essa parte para si própria - ele continuou, alegremente. - Ela está meio... aborrecida com você, Bella?

\- Comigo? - ela guinchou.

Ele balançou a cabeça e gargalhou.

\- Eu sei, parece um pouco estranho para mim também. Mas James era o parceiro dela, e o seu Edward o matou.

Mesmo aí, à beira da morte, o nome dele rasgou as paredes não cicatrizadas da sua ferida como se a estivesse serrando.

Laurent não estava consciente da reação dela. - Ela achou mais apropriado matar você do que Edward - um troco justo, parceiro por parceiro. Ela me pediu para ficar de olho na terra deles, por assim dizer. Ela não podia imaginar que seria tão fácil te pegar. Então talvez o plano dela falhe - aparentemente não era a vingança que ela havia imaginado, já que você não deve ser tão importante para ele já que ele te deixou aqui desprotegida.

Outro golpe, outra ferro cravou no peito dela. O peso de Laurent se moveu levemente, e ela deu outro passo para trás. Ele fez uma careta. - Eu acho que ela vai ficar zangada, do mesmo jeito.

\- Então porque não esperar por ela? - ela gaguejou.

Um sorriso maquiavélico transformou o rosto dele. - Bem, você me pegou num momento ruim, Bella. Eu não vim para esse lugar por causa da missão de Victória - eu estava caçando. Eu estou com muita sede, e o seu cheiro é... simplesmente de dar água na boca.

Laurent olhou para ela com aprovação, como se ele estivesse falando sério quando a cumprimentou.

\- Ameace ele - a linda voz da ilusão ordenou, a voz dele estava desorientada de medo.

\- Ele vai saber que foi você - ela sussurrou obedientemente. - Você não vai se safar dessa.

\- E porque não? - o sorriso de Laurent cresceu. Ele olhou ao redor para a pequena abertura das árvores. - O cheiro vai ser lavado na próxima chuva. Ninguém vai encontrar o seu corpo, você simplesmente terá desaparecido, como tantos, tantos outros humanos. Não vão haver motivos para Edward pensar em mim, se ele se importar o suficiente para investigar. Não é nada pessoal, Bella, eu te asseguro. Só sede.

\- Implore - a alucinação implorou-lhe.

\- Por favor - ela asfixiou.

Laurent balançou a cabeça, seu rosto estava gentil. - Veja dessa forma, Bella. Você tem muita sorte que fui eu quem te encontrou.

\- Eu tenho? - ela murmurou, arriscando outro passo para trás.

Laurent seguiu, leve e gracioso.

\- Sim - ele assegurou-a. - Ela serei bem rápido. Você não vai sentir nada, eu prometo. Oh, eu vou mentir para Victória sobre isso mais tarde, naturalmente, só para aplacar ela. Mas se você soubesse o que ela tinha planejado para você, Bella... - ele balançou a cabeça com um movimento lento, quase com desgosto. - Eu juro que você estaria me agradecendo.

Ela olhou para ele horrorizada.

Ele fungou a brisa que soprava o cabelo dela na direção dele. - De dar água na boca - ele repetiu, inalando profundamente.

Ela ficou tensa para sair dali, os seus olhos piscavam enquanto ela tentava se afastar, e o som do rosnado enfurecido de Edward ecoava no fundo da cabeça dela. O nome dele escapou pelas paredes que ela havia construído para pará-lo. Edward, Edward, Edward. Ela ia morrer. Foi aí que ela percebeu, ela não queria morrer, nem mesmo por Edward.

Pelos seus olhos apertados, ela viu Laurent parar no meio do ato de inalar e virar a cabeça rapidamente para a esquerda. Ela estava com medo de tirar os olhos dele, de seguir a direção do seu olhar, apesar de que ele já não precisava mais de nenhum truque ou nenhuma distração para a pegar.

Ela estava muito surpresa para se sentir aliviada quando ele começou a se afastar dela.

\- Eu não acredito nisso - ele disse, a voz dele estava tão baixa que ela quase não a ouvia.

Então ela teve que olhar. Os seus olhos vasculharam a clareira, procurando pela distração que havia estendido a vida dela em mais alguns segundos.

No início ela não viu nada, e o seu olhar voltou para Laurent. Ele estava se afastando com mais velocidade agora, os olhos dele fixos nela; uma enorme figura preta saiu das árvores, quieta como uma sombra, e perseguiu de propósito na direção do vampiro. Era enorme - alto como uma casa, só que mais grosso, muito mais musculoso. O longo focinho fez uma careta, revelando uma longa fileira de dentes afiados como adagas. Um horrível rosnado saiu pelos seus dentes, rompendo pela clareira como o barulho de um trovão prolongado.

O urso. Só que aquilo não era um urso de jeito nenhum. Mesmo assim, aquele enorme monstro preta tinha que ser a criatura que andava causando o alarme. De longe, qualquer um presumiria se tratar de um urso. O que mais poderia ter uma estrutura tão vasta, tão poderosa?

Ela desejou ter sido sortuda o suficiente para vê-lo de longe. Ao invés disso, ele caminhava silenciosamente na grama a menos de dez pés de onde ela estava. Ela olhou para a criatura monstruosa, a sua mente borbulhando enquanto ela pensava num nome para dar para ela. Havia uma aparência canina bastante distinta no formato dele, no jeito como se mexia. Ela só podia pensar numa possibilidade, travada de horror como estava. Ela nunca tinha imaginado que um lobo podia ficar tão grande.

Outro rosnado saiu da sua garganta, e ela se encolheu com o som. Laurent estava tentando voltar para a beira onde ficavam as árvores, e, por baixo do terror que a congelava, a confusão passou por ela. Porque Laurent estava fugindo? Com certeza, o lobo era de um tamanho monstruoso, mas era só um animal. Por que razão um vampiro teria medo de um animal? E Laurent estava com medo. Os olhos dele estavam esbugalhados de horror, como os dela. Como se isso respondesse a minha pergunta, de repente o lobo do tamanho de um elefante não estava mais sozinho. Saindo dos dois lados da clareira, outras duas bestas gigantes se arrastaram para dentro da clareira. Uma era de um cinza escuro, o outro marrom, mas nenhum era tão grande quanto o primeiro. O lobo cinza saiu das árvores a apenas alguns centímetros dela, com os olhos grudados em Laurent.

Antes mesmo que ela pudesse reagir, mais dois outros lobos os seguiram, alinhados como um V, como gansos voando para o sul. Isso significava que o último monstro marrom que entrou na clareira estava perto o suficiente para ela tocá-lo.

Ela deu um suspiro involuntário e pulou para trás - que foi a coisa mais estúpida que ela podia ter feito. Ela congelou de novo, esperando que os lobos se virassem para ela, a presa muito mais fraca e vulnerável. Ela desejou brevemente que Laurent começasse a destruir o grupo de lobos - isso devia ser fácil para ele. Ela achou que, entre as duas escolhas há frente dela, ser comida por lobos era certamente a pior opção. O lobo mais próximo dela, o marrom avermelhado, virou a cabeça levemente com o som do suspiro. Os olhos do lobo eram escuros, quase pretos. Ele olhou para ela uma fração de segundo, seus olhos profundos pareceram inteligentes demais para um animal selvagem.

Ele encarou-a, instintivamente ela pensou em Jacob, de repente lembrando-se das lendas Quiluetes, seria possível que fossem verdadeiras? Se fossem reais, eles estavam atrás dos vampiros e ela estava segura. Então outro rosnado baixo do líder fez a cabeça do lobo se virar, na direção de Laurent.

Laurent estava olhando para o monstruoso bando de lobos monstruosos com um inexplicável olhar de choque e medo. Primeiro ela não conseguiu entender. Mas ela ficou atordoada quando, sem nenhum aviso, ele se virou e desapareceu entre as árvores. Ele fugiu.

Os lobos foram atrás dele num segundo, se espalhando pela grama com passadas poderosas, rosnando e fazendo estalos tão altos que ela levantou as mãos instintivamente para cobrir os ouvidos. O som desapareceu com surpreendente velocidade assim que eles desapareceram na mata.

E então ela estava sozinha de novo, os joelhos tremerem em baixo dela, e caiu em cima das suas mãos, soluços se construindo na sua garganta. Ela sabia que tinha que ir embora, e tinha que ir agora. Por quanto tempo os lobos iam caçar Laurent antes de voltarem? Ou Laurent ia se virar contra eles? Seria ele quem voltaria à procura dela?

Porém, primeiramente ela não conseguia se mexer; os braços e pernas dela estavam a tremer, e ela não sabia como voltar a ficar de pé. A sua mente não conseguia superar o medo, o horror ou a confusão. Ela não entendia o que havia acabado de testemunhar.

Um vampiro não devia fugir de cachorros crescidos daquele jeito. Que mal os dentes dele poderiam fazer á sua pele de granito? E os lobos devem ter dado a Laurent um longo espaço. Mesmo que o tamanho extraordinário deles os tenha ensinado a não temer nada, ainda não faziam nenhum sentido que eles o perseguissem. Ela duvidava que a pele de mármore gelado dele cheirasse como comida. Porque eles iam passar alguma coisa com sangue morno e fraca como eu para perseguir Laurent? A não ser que as lendas Quiluetes fossem reais.

Uma brisa fria passou pela clareira, balançando a grama como se alguma coisa estivesse em cima dela. Ela ficou de pé, afastando-se mesmo que o vento estivesse passando por ela sem lhe causar danos. Tremendo de pânico, ela virou-se e correu em linha reta entre as árvores.

O medo era tanto que não demorou muito tempo para encontrar a carrinha e ir rapidamente para casa, felizmente Charlie não estava em casa. Bella fechou a porta da casa e foi tomar um banho, queria tirar o cheiro a suor e relaxar um pouco. Estava a descer as escadas depois de vestir uma camisola castanha escura e uns jeans pretos quando bateram à porta, ao ver o Jacob Black teve as suspeitas confirmadas. Ele estava mais alto, mais forte e tinha cortado o cabelo. Lembrou-se de Charlie ter mencionado que ele tinha tido mono no mês passado e percebeu que era mentira, deve ter tido a ver com ele tornar-se um lobo gigante.

\- Entra – disse Bella, depois de abrir a porta. - Senta-te.

\- Acho que sabes porque estou aqui - Jacob disse com uma careta. - Deves saber mais sobre isto que eu. Sam pediu-me para te perguntar se sabes porque aquele sanguessuga veio aqui e pelo que vi na clareira acho que ele tem razão.

\- Há quanto tempo descobriste que era real? – Bella perguntou com uma careta enfeitando o seu rosto.

\- Um mês. – Jacob falou com raiva evidente na sua voz. – O que não consigo compreender é porque foste namorar um deles mesmo depois de saberes o que eles eram!

\- Pensei que ele fosse diferente mas mostrou-se igual aos outros. – Bella estremeceu de forma visível. - Em reposta à tua pergunta, Laurent queria me a mim, como um favor a Victória. - a voz dela tremeu ao dizer o nome dela.

\- Porquê? – Jacob não entendia a razão para isso.

\- Os Cullen mataram James, o companheiro dela para me protegerem. – Bella suspirou. - Ela quer vingança, um companheiro por um companheiro, apesar se Edward não ser meu companheiro, se fosse ele não teria conseguido me deixar.

\- Ela não vai desistir pois não? - Jacob olhou-a com preocupação, apesar de tudo ele gostava de Bella mesmo sabendo que ele não podia ficar com ela. - Vamos fazer o melhor para te proteger, espero que saibas disso.

As semanas seguintes passaram rapidamente, ela passava o seu tempo livre com o Jacob e o bando. Bella e Jacob acabaram por se tornar os melhores amigos, para desapontamento do Charlie que esperava mais que isso.

Estavam em Dezembro quando Charlie lhe contou sobre a proposta de ser co-xerife em Mystic Falls, eles não iam lá há anos desde que a vovó Marie Swan tinha morrido, Ela devia ter uns 4 anos. Bella sabia o perigo que corriam em Forks, Victória podia aparecer quando quisesse por isso encorajou Charlie a aceitar, afirmando que podiam se mudar durante as férias de Natal. Charlie estava tão feliz por a ver entusiasmada além de ter pensado que a mudança iria ajudá-la a esquecer o que tinha acontecido com Edward.

No mesmo dia ele deu-lhe a carta da vovó Marie, juntamente com uma caixa que ele devia ter-lhe dado no seu aniversário. Com tudo o que acontecera ele tinha achado melhor esperar até Bella melhorar. Charlie esperou para ver a reação dela ao ler o que estava escrito.

\- Isto não pode ser verdade. - olhou-o com dificuldade em aceitar o que estava escrito na carta. - Como assim somos descendentes de bruxas elementares? E existe outra espécie de vampiros e lobisomens de verdade, além dos metamorfos da reserva?

\- Só sei o que a minha mãe me contou, por isso não percebi de imediato o que os Cullen eram. - Charlie disse pegando nas mãos da filha. - Se soubesse não teria deixado que te aproximasses deles. Tentei deixar tudo isso para trás quando conheci a tua mãe, contudo com esta oferta de trabalho achei melhor estares preparada para o que podemos encontrar lá. A tua avó disse que serias a bruxa Swan mais poderosa, que devia fazer tudo para estares a salvo até os teus poderes serem libertados.

\- Ela sei que fizeste o teu melhor pai. Não precisas te preocupar, eu vou ficar bem.

Bella deixou o Charlie na cozinha e depois de lhe dar um abraço foi para o quarto. Abriu a caixa e sorriu ao ver um livro que parecia muito antigo. Quando leu a primeira página descobriu que era um grimório com a história da família, explicava como usar os poderes e os feitiços que tinham feito e como fazê-los.

\- Como a herdeira dos Swan peço pelos meus poderes. Dá-me os meus poderes - disse seguindo as instruções do livro e preparou-se para o que viria. Isto ia doer e não ia ser pouco.

A mudança durou o resto do dia e a noite toda. Ela sentiu como se fosse transformada em todos os elementos, um de cada vez, primeiro o fogo, depois a água, o ar, a terra, o corpo e a mente. Durante as próximas semanas compreendeu o quanto tinha mudado. Ela ficou mais forte e mais rápida, o seu cabelo cresceu até à sua cintura e ficou mais avermelhado e o castanho escuro quase tinha desaparecido. O seu corpo estava mais voluptuoso, com curvas que ela nunca esperara ter e o problema de equilíbrio tinha desaparecido. Bella aprendeu a controlar os elementos, um de cada vez e tirava a sua força deles, também descobriu que teria uma vida muito mais longa a menos que a matassem. A partir de agora ela só ia envelhecer um ano a cada cem que passassem. Quando chegou a hora de irem para Mystic Falls, Bella já tinha controlo absoluto sobre todos os seus poderes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella chega a Mystic Falls.

**Capítulo 02**

Os primeiros dias em Mystic Falls foram bons. Bella conheceu a Caroline Forbes no dia em que chegaram e apesar dela ser um pouco animada demais, tinham ficado amigas de imediato. Mystic Falls não era tão ruim, na verdade, o sol aparecia bastante o que a animou. E o melhor, ficava longe de Vitória. Jake continuou a dizer-lhe que ela ainda aparecia em Forks e parecia que não ia desistir tão cedo. Tudo isso só fazia com que ela sentisse mais raiva de Edward e dos outros. Alice devia saber que ela viria atrás dela e mesmo assim eles tinham partido.

Bella olhou pelas portas de vidro do seu quarto novo e sorriu. Os Swans eram uma das famílias fundadoras de Mystic Falls, vindos da Inglaterra, por isso a chegada dela e Charlie foi vista como o regresso do filho pródigo a casa e com a mudança, os segredos entre ela e Charlie tinham acabado.

A casa era uma mansão que existia desde 1800 nos arredores da cidade e perto da floresta, o que lhes dava toda a privacidade que precisavam. Tinha três andares, a cave, o térreo e o primeiro andar. Na cave ficava uma biblioteca particular com toda a história dos Swan e onde Bella podia praticar magia. No térreo ficava a suite de Bella, com três divisões, o escritório, o banheiro para as visitas, a cozinha, a sala de jantar e a sala de estar, o hall de entrada e um corredor onde estavam as escadas que davam acesso à cave e ao primeiro andar.

A suite de Bella era composta pelo quarto, a sala de vestir e um banheiro só para ela. O quarto tinha paredes em tons de lilás claro com pequenas flores brancas, duas mesas de cabeceira, uma cama de dossel com lençóis num tom lilás escuro e cobertos por um edredão roxo escuro com pequenas rosas beges, que manteria Bella quente à noite, uma secretária para o portátil novo, uma estante, e um sofá de quatro lugares. Para além das duas portas de madeira para a sala de vestir e do banheiro, existiam duas portas de vidro com dois cortinados azuis-escuros que davam para a floresta que rodeava a mansão.

No primeiro andar ficavam cinco suites, dois quartos de hóspedes, um banheiro comum e um escritório. Charlie era o que passava mais tempo lá, mas ela ajudou para que tudo ficasse perfeito. Ele também tinha-lhe comprado um Mercedes Guardian azul-escuro, apesar de saber que ela já não precisava de um carro tão resistente, mas a velocidade era ótima. Bella sabia que a vovó Swan o tinha deixado muito bem financeiramente, contudo nunca o tinha deixado gastar esse dinheiro com ela. Era diferente em Mystic Falls, afinal tinham de estar à altura das outras famílias fundadoras. O guarda-roupa dela foi inteiramente renovado por peças de qualidade que valorizavam o seu corpo e as suas curvas recém-adquiridas. Charlie também teve de comprar roupas novas para usar nos eventos sociais apesar de ser o novo co-xerife.

Como hoje começava a escola, Bella acordou mais cedo para tomar um duche rápido e vestiu um top preto rendado, um casaco preto de couro, uns jeans azuis-escuros e calçou umas botas pretas. Bella prendeu algumas mechas avermelhadas num travessão, deixando o rosto descoberto e pôs uma maquilhagem suave. Depois de arrumar as suas coisas para a escola foi para a cozinha fazer o pequeno-almoço para ela e para Charlie, que também ia começar o trabalho novo. Tinha acabado de pôr as coisas na mesa quando ele entrou na cozinha.

— Bom dia, Bella. Estás pronta para o início das aulas? — Charlie perguntou, sorrindo para a filha.

— Dentro do possível. — Bella percebeu o rosto apreensivo de Charlie e sorriu de forma encorajadora. — Vai correr bem pai e qualquer coisa que precise a Caroline ajuda-me.

— Por falar em Caroline, não tens de ir buscá-la? — Charlie lembrou Bella que comia cereais.

— Ainda tenho tempo para acabar de comer, mas já estou a ir. — Bella tranquilizou o pai.

O caminho até à casa da Caroline não era longo, no entanto, quando Bella chegou, Caroline já estava à espera dela.

— Bom dia. Há alguma razão para esta pressa? — Bella sorriu para a loira quando ela entrou no carro.

— Coisas da minha mãe. — Caroline suspirou descontente. — Ela está um pouco nervosa por causa do teu pai, é a primeira vez que vai dividir o cargo com alguém e apesar de já conhecer o teu pai há muito tempo está nervosa. E tu? Estás preparada para o liceu de Mystic Falls?

— Dentro do possível. — Bella piscou para Caroline. — Mas conta-me mais sobre os outros alunos.

— No meu grupo de amigos tens a Bonnie Bennett, a Elena Gilbert, o Matt Donovan que é o meu namorado e o Stefan Salvatore. — ao ver o olhar confuso de Bella explicou — Ele e o irmão Damon, que é o namorado da Elena apareceram há alguns meses. Sei que estás a par dos nossos problemas sobrenaturais por isso não há problemas em dizer que eles são os irmãos Salvatore originais.

— Pensei isso quando ouvi o nome deles. — Bella tinha lido sobre eles no livro de feitiços das Swan. — É estranho saber que o Damon tem namorada, pelo que ouvi dele parecia que tinha alguns problemas e ainda estava à espera da Katherine Pierce.

— E estava, mas ele salvou a Elena no acidente de carro que matou os pais dela, na primavera passada. Deve ter sido por causa da semelhança entre a Elena e Katherine. — Caroline ainda achava estranho ele namorar uma menina igual à ex-namorada. — Ele voltou uns meses depois, pensava que Katherine estava presa numa tumba com outros vampiros, mas ela não estava lá, depois disso ele pareceu entrar numa espiral negativa e o Zach chamou o Stefan. Apesar deles terem alguns problemas, ele parece ser um dos poucos que conseguiu trazer o Damon de volta ao normal, isso e Elena. Acreditas que eles se conheceram novamente num cemitério? Eu iria achar um lugar um pouco mórbido para um encontro, mas não eles. Ela também passava lá muito tempo por causa dos pais.

— E como estão as coisas entre eles? Eu sei por experiência que não deve ser fácil namorar um vampiro. — Bella soube pelo olhar no rosto de Caroline soube que ia ter de explicar mais tarde.

— A verdade é que ela faz bem ao Damon, torna-o melhor. — Caroline tinha demorado para conseguir superar o que Damo lhe tinha feito quando ela era apenas humana, agora já conseguia falar dele sem pensar em atravessar o coração dele com uma estaca de madeira. — Houve alguma fricção quando ela soube que era a imagem vívida de Katherine, mas ele conseguiu convencê-la que não era por isso que estava com ela. Foi assim que ela soube que os Gilbert a tinham adotado.

— Estou a ver que muita coisa aconteceu apesar deles estarem aqui há poucos meses. — Bella ficou pensativa. — A tua mãe sabe o que eles são?

— Claro que não. Damon infiltrou-se no conselho para estar a par do que eles sabem. Eu adoro a minha mãe, mas ela pensa que todos os vampiros são malvados.

— Muitos deles são. — Bella sabia muito bem disso por experiência própria. — Apesar de haver exceções.

— Tu aceitas o sobrenatural com muita facilidade. — Caroline observou com alguma desconfiança.

— Não são os primeiros que conheci, além disso, agora também sou uma parte dele.

— Como assim? — Caroline olhou Bella sem entender, para ela a nova amiga parecia muito humana.

— Eu sou uma bruxa Swan, mas a minha linhagem é diferente da Bonnie. Enquanto ela é uma bruxa da natureza eu sou uma bruxa elementar. E sou a última da minha linhagem.

— O que significa ser uma bruxa elementar? — Caroline perguntou, curiosa já que nunca tinha ouvido falar delas.

— Bem, existem dois principais campos de magia, elementar e psico/físico. A Terra, ar, fogo e água são elementares. — Bella explicou à loira. — Já a mente e o corpo são psico/físico.

— A maioria eu entendo, mas, o corpo e a mente? — Caroline perguntou, um pouco confusa. — O que consegues fazer com eles?

— O elemento da mente permite-me ler pensamentos, sentir as emoções que me rodeiam, caso eu queira. — Bella sorriu com a surpresa no rosto de Caroline. — Já com o elemento do corpo posso ver o corpo das pessoas por dentro, encontrar doenças e curar feridas.

— Isso é bom. Bonnie consegue causar aneurismas a vampiros, mas tem de ter cuidado com a quantidade de magia que utiliza.

— O poder dela é limitado, se ela não tiver cuidado pode morrer. As bruxas da natureza costumam canalizar amuletos ou corpos celestes, mas às vezes não é o suficiente. — Bella avisou Caroline, a última coisa que queria era que uma bruxa morresse por não saber os seus limites. — Olha, já chegámos.

O liceu de Mystic Falls era diferente de Forks, no entanto, Bella gostou do que viu. Caroline guiou-a até à secretaria e Bella pôde sentir os olhares dos outros alunos, mas fez o melhor para ignorar, afinal era normal.

— Bom dia, sou a nova aluna, Isabella Swan. — Bella cumprimentou a senhora atrás da secretaria com um sorriso educado.

— Claro, bem está tudo certo com os teus papeis. — Jill olhou com atenção a nova aluna, gostando do que via. — Espero que gostes de Mystic Falls.

— Obrigada. — Bella agradeceu antes de sair da secretaria e viu que Caroline não estava sozinha, junto a ela, estavam duas raparigas e um rapaz.

Pelas descrições de Caroline percebeu que eram a Bonnie Bennett e a Elena Gilbert mas o rapaz deixou-a confusa. Ele era mais alto que ela e tinha cabelos escuros, meio ondulados e olhos verdes.

— Bella, estas são a Bonnie e a Elena e ele é o Stefan Salvatore. — Caroline presentou os amigos à nova amiga. — A Bella veio de Forks, Washington.

— Olá — Bella cumprimentou-os com um sorriso amigável. Ela percebeu a maneira como Stefan a olhava, ele parecia confuso com alguma coisa. — Algum problema?

— Não, só pareces familiar. — Ele não desviou os olhos da beleza de cabelos avermelhados e não pode deixar de concordar que o nome combinava com ela.

— Eu tenho a certeza que não nos vimos, antes, mas as nossas famílias conhecem-se há muito tempo, afinal fazemos parte dos colonos originais. — Bella deu um meio sorriso e uma piscadela. — Mas isso foi há muito tempo atrás não concordas?

— Certo... — ele ainda parecia desconfiado.

— Então, Bella, estás a gostar de Mystic Falls? — Elena perguntou com um sorriso enquanto andavam até à sala onde ela e Stefan iam ter aula.

— É bem diferente de Forks, mas é bom ver o sol novamente. Lá parecia que estávamos sempre cobertos por nuvens.

— Disseste novamente? — Stefan estava curioso. Algo lhe dizia que Bella era um enigma que ele gostaria de conhecer por dentro e por fora.

— Eu vivi com a minha mãe na Flórida até há quase um ano atrás quando fui viver com o meu pai. — Bella esclareceu com um sorriso. — Eles divorciaram-se quando eu era pequena e eu só via o Charlie nas férias de verão apesar de estarmos sempre em contacto.

— Então, porque foste viver com o teu pai? — Elena perguntou, curiosa.

— A minha mãe casou novamente e precisava viajar por causa do trabalho de Phil — Bella respondeu, sem se incomodar com as perguntas, afinal era normal estarem curiosos sobre ela. — Ele é jogador de basebol, na pequena liga e eu não queria ficar no caminho. Ela já não precisava de mim para cuidar dela, ao contrário do meu pai que nem consegue ferver água.

— Ele deve estar feliz por estares com ele. — Stefan sorriu para Bella.

— Eu penso que sim. — Bella falou quando entravam na sala de aula. — Charlie não mostra muito as emoções, mas eu sei o quanto sou importante para ele, por isso aceitei mudar-me para cá. Ficar em Forks não estava a fazer bem a nenhum dos dois.

Stefan sentou-se algumas filas atrás dela, enquanto Elena ficou na fila da frente, já Bella ficou na do meio. Ela tentou prestar atenção na aula, mas era difícil com a sensação de estar a ser constantemente observada e o culpado era o Stefan. Cada vez que virava a cabeça apanhava-o a olhar para ela, afinal o que ele queria? E cada vez que ele via que tinha sido apanhado dava um sorriso convencido que ela começava a odiar. Mas isso só a deixava desconfiada que ele sabia de alguma coisa sobre a sua família. A aula terminou rápido e ainda bem, ela já sabia a maioria da matéria, a vovó Swan insistiu para que ela aprendesse tudo sobre a história de Mystic Falls quando ela era mais nova.

O resto da manhã passou rapidamente apesar dela ser o motivo de interesse da maioria dos outros alunos, mas conseguiu evitar ser interrogada a cada cinco minutos. Na hora de almoço foi com Caroline para o refeitório e depois de escolher uma fatia de pizza e uma maçã seguiu-a até à mesa onde estavam Elena, Bonnie e Stefan.

— Então, Bella deixaste alguém especial em Forks? — Bonnie perguntou curiosa fazendo todos na mesa olharem para ela, incluindo Stefan.

— Alguns amigos, especialmente na Reserva.

— Reserva? — A curiosidade estava evidente na voz de Carolina.

— Forks tem uma reserva indígena, os Quiluetes. Charlie é muito amigo do atual chefe da tribo e ele tem um filho um ano mais novo que eu. Nós conhecemo-nos desde crianças.

— Deve ser interessante. — Stefan olhava-a como se a desafiasse a contradizê-lo.

— É muito divertido, eles gostam de saltar de falésias. Mas tirando essa parte rebelde, eles costumam ajudar a polícia se alguém de perder na floresta.

— E namorado? Deixaste algum lá?

— Não, pelo menos não quando Charlie recebeu a proposta de trabalho.

— Então houve alguém. — Bonnie insistiu.

— Edward terminou comigo depois do meu aniversário. O pai dele recebeu uma proposta de trabalho na Califórnia e achou melhor assim. — Bella desviou o olhar ao pensar naqueles primeiros dias. — Por isso não há ninguém e duvido que vá haver nos próximos tempos.

— Foi assim tão ruim? — Elena parecia preocupada.

— O problema não foi só o fim do namoro, foi a maneira como ele terminou tudo. Ele podia ter feito as coisas de maneira diferente, só isso. A irmã dele era a minha melhor amiga e eu era muito próxima da família dele. Charlie ficou preocupado comigo por muito tempo, mas agora já estou melhor. — Bella percebeu pelos olhares do Stefan que ele sabia que havia mais nessa história, mas achou melhor fingir que não.

Como não tinha aulas à tarde, depois de deixar Caroline na casa dela e foi para a dela. Precisava treinar a sua magia, especialmente se ia estar em contacto constante com vampiros. Charlie só ia chegar mais tarde, como não havia ninguém por perto preferiu ir para trás da casa deixando os elementos virem a ela enquanto meditava. Bella sentia a leveza do ar, a temperatura do fogo, a aceitação da água e a pulsação da terra. Eles faziam parte dela, para a proteger e a guiar. Nuvens carregadas começaram a formar-se à sua volta, o vento ficou mais forte balançando os seus cabelos e a terra tremeu aos seus pés respondendo ao seu chamado. Já treinava há três horas quando algo perturbou a sua concentração.

— Que fazes aqui, Stefan? — Bella perguntou sem abrir os olhos.

— Como sabias que era eu? — Stefan perguntou ainda surpreso com a visão à sua frente. Para ele, Bella parecia ainda mais bonita e parecia estar em comunhão com a natureza, mas não era isso que esperara encontrar quanto tinha saído para caçar.

— Eu sempre sei quando um ser sobrenatural está perto de mim. — Bella abriu os olhos antes de explicar. — A energia muda conforme a natureza do elemento sobrenatural, mas cada pessoa tem algo que o faz único. Se eu já estive perto dele consigo reconhecer a pessoa. Mas, porque vieste?

— Não sabia que ainda existiam as bruxas Swan. — Stefan olhou a bruxa ainda envolvida pela energia dos elementos sentindo a sua força.

— Eu sou a última, mas não mudes de assunto. A que devo o prazer da tua companhia?

— Lembrei-me de onde te conheci. — Stefan começou, sorrindo com a surpresa no rosto de Bella. — Devias ter uns três anos. Estavas num parque na Flórida, a tua mãe estava muito distraída para perceber, mas tu tinhas-te afastado e eu encontrei-te encostada à árvore, apesar de seres tão nova não estavas assustada, pelo contrário parecias estar à espera que ela viesse ter contigo. Mas estava a começar a escurecer e ela ainda estava longe, olhaste para ela e pediste-me para te levar à tua mamãe. Nunca me tinhas visto antes, mas olhavas-me com tanta confiança nos teus olhos cor de chocolate que não pude recusar o teu pedido. Quando encontrámos a tua mãe, ela estava a começar a entrar em pânico por não te ver no lugar onde te tinha deixado. Acho que nunca vi ninguém tão aliviada por encontrar alguém.

— Durante semanas ela não me deixou sair de pé dela cada vez que íamos ao parque, mas nunca mais te vi.

— Tive de sair da Flórida na semana seguinte, Damon tinha-me encontrado e ele não era muito sociável na época. Ele culpava-me por Katherine estar presa na tumba.

— Algo que nunca aconteceu. — Bella suspirou, sem poder deixar de pensar que se Catherine estivesse lá seria muito melhor.

— Ele não sabia disso e com ele a alimentar-se de sangue humano não podia correr o risco de ter uma recaída.

— Tu não bebes sangue humano? — Bella perguntou apesar de saber do lado estripador de Stefan. — Pensava que os da tua espécie podiam alimentar-se sem matar as pessoas.

— Eu tenho um problema, não consigo parar, quero sempre mais.

— Posso? — Ao vê-lo assentir, Bella levou as mãos à cabeça dele deixando o seu corpo físico para entrar no dele, tentando encontrar o problema foi então que sentiu, a magia de uma bruxa que o fazia perder o controle, com cuidado desfez a magia até desaparecer por completo e poder voltar ao seu corpo. Aquilo fora feito com o único propósito de fazê-lo perder o controle e transformar-se em algo que todos iriam temer. — Melhor?

— O que fizeste? Parece que um peso saiu de ela, a sede excessiva que eu sentia desapareceu.

— Alguém queria que tu fosses o pior tipo de vampiro que existe, ela chegou ao ponto de colocar uma magia em ti, não conheço a linhagem da bruxa, mas senti o dedo da Katherine. Agora já podes beber sangue humano sem teres medo de matares alguém, a menos que o queiras fazer. Se bem que eu aconselho bolsas de sangue são mais fáceis de usar e não precisas magoar ninguém.

— Obrigada, muito obrigada. — Stefan agradeceu, antes de partir.

Bella ficou mais um pouco na floresta antes de voltar para fazer o jantar para ela e para o Charlie. Estava a pôr a mesa quando ele chegou.

— Como foi o teu dia, pai? Muito trabalho?

— Mais do que em Forks, sem dúvida, mas correu bem. É fácil trabalhar com a Liz. E o teu? A escola correu bem?

— Não foi ruim, os amigos da Caroline são ótimos.

— E o Stefan Salvatore? Não imaginas a minha cara quando a Liz disse que eles estavam na cidade — ao ver a preocupação na cara da filha Charlie achou melhor tranquilizá-la — Não te preocupes não lhe disse que eles são os Salvatore originais.

— Eu gostei do Stefan, mas o Damon preocupa-me, ele é conhecido pelos seus impulsos, só posso esperar que a Elena o mantenha controlado.

— Não podemos deixar os outros do conselho dos fundadores descobrirem que eles são vampiros. — Charlie avisou Bella. — Eles podem ajudar caso Victoria apareça por aqui.

— Acho que já garanti a ajuda do Stefan — Bella sorriu ao ver a cara do pai e achou melhor tranquilizá-lo. — Ele estava sobre um feitiço que o fazia perder o controle se bebesse sangue humano e aumentava a sua sede. Eu acabei de desfazê-lo.

— Quem iria fazer uma coisa dessas? — Charlie perguntou incrédulo, não havia nada pior que um vampiro descontrolado.

— Alguém que queria que ele desligasse a sua humanidade para não ter de sentir a dor do que fazia. — Bella abanou a cabeça com desgosto. — Katherine esteve envolvida nisso. Ela sabia que assim que ele virasse um vampiro ia lembrar-se de todas as vezes que foi compelido por ela e ia deixá-la.

— E o Damon?

— Ela nunca compeliu o Damon, ele sabia o que ela era e apaixonou-se por ela. Para ele foi tudo real, mas não para o Stefan, ele pode ter-se apaixonado por ela, contudo Katherine teve de o compelir para que Stefan continuasse com ela depois de descobrir o que ela era.

— Só espero que ela não apareça por aqui. Já temos problemas suficientes.

— Não sei não, Katherine não vai gostar de saber que Damon a substituiu por uma humana, e ainda por cima Elena é a cópia humana dela.

— Por enquanto vamos aproveitar a calma que ainda existe. — Charlie disse antes de começar a comer.

Depois do jantar, Bella foi para o seu quarto. Ela estava mesmo a precisar de uma boa noite de sono só podia esperar que o dia de amanhã fosse tão bom, ou melhor que o de hoje.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

Bella acordou com o som do alarme do seu telemóvel e preparou-se para o novo dia. Quando estava pronta foi para a cozinha e tomou o pequeno almoço, Charlie já tinha saído mas deixou um bilhete a desejar um bom dia, ele devia estar feliz com a noite de sono que teve, foi a primeira noite que não tinha se levantado ao som dos seus gritos. Bella estremeceu ao lembrar-se dos pesadelos. Tinha combinado encontrar-se com Caroline na escola por isso foi diretamente para lá. Ela já estava à sua espera junto com Elena e Bonnie. Estavam a entrar quando Elena falou.

— Obrigada pelo que fizeste pelo Stefan. Damon também está agradecido. Apesar dos problemas entre eles, ele preocupa-se com Stefan, saber que ele não vai voltar a ter de passar por aquilo novamente deixa-o mais tranquilo.

— Eu não gosto de ver as suas pessoas a sofrer e essa magia foi feita para causar mais sofrimento que a maioria da pessoas podia aguentar. Acho que vou gostar de conhecer o Stefan sem a dor constante.

— Ele já era um ótimo amigo antes agora vai ser ainda melhor – Caroline disse com um sorriso.

A aula correu normalmente apesar de não ter aprendido nada que já não soubesse, assim que ouviu a campainha a anunciar o fim da aula saiu da sala para encontrar o Stefan à sua espera no corredor.

— Olá. – Bella sorriu para ele. – Passa-se alguma coisa?

— Pensei que podia fazer-te companhia, afinal vamos ter a próxima aula juntos.

— Claro. Ainda não me contaste o que uma pessoa da tua idade faz numa escola.

— Damon pediu-me para ficar de olho em Elena, é mais fácil para mim passar por um adolescente.

— Eu não ia gostar de repetir a escola uma e outra vez, apesar que a partir de agora não vou ter muita escolha. – ao ver o olhar dele, Bella, esclareceu – Como uma bruxa Swan só vou envelhecer um ano por cada cem que viver.

— Não sabia que isso acontecia com as bruxas.

— Não acontece, a minha família é especial. No meu último aniversário estava preocupada que em alguns anos ia parecer mais velha que o Edward mas agora não é um problema. É irónico como as coisas acontecem.

— Porque ias estar preocupada em parecer mais velha que o teu namorado? A não ser...

— Edward é um vampiro, não como tu ou Damon, ele pertence aos frios.

— Como é que ele conseguia estar perto de ti? Para eles é ainda mais difícil estarem perto dos humanos.

— A família dele considera-se vegetariana, porque alimentam-se apenas de animais mas era mais difícil para ele – ao ver o olhar confuso dele, Bella explicou – Eu sou a sua cantora.

— Oh... Isso deve ter sido difícil. – Para Stefan, Bella cheirava bem, um cheiro doce com um toque de rosas mas não mais que a maioria dos humanos.

— Ele uma vez disse que era como se eu fosse uma droga para ele, acho que a minha sorte foi que ele não conseguia ler a minha mente.

— Como assim, ler a tua mente?

— Alguns dos Cullen têm dons, Edward consegue ler mentes, a irmã dele vê o futuro e o companheiro dela é um empata, ele sente as emoções e consegue manipulá-las. Ser uma bruxa Swan deu-me um escudo mental por isso ele não conseguia ouvir os meus pensamentos. A minha mente pertence apenas a mim, tanto que tu também não consegues usar a compulsão em mim.

— Porque é que eles partiram? – Stefan olhou-a com atenção vendo como ela estremecia levemente – A verdade desta vez.

— Estávamos na minha festa de aniversário, eu cortei-me num papel. Jasper, o companheiro de Alice veio para cima de mim, acho que reagiu à sede de todos na sala. Para um empata deve ter sido difícil para ele, especialmente com Edward na sala. Na verdade Edward fez tudo pior quando me lançou contra uma mesa de vidro, eu cortei o meu braço e foi aí que Jasper atacou mas o Emmett conseguiu pará-lo.

— Porque acho que culpas o Edward por isso?

— Eu nunca quis uma festa, Alice insistiu e sabendo do poder dela acho difícil que ela não soubesse o que ia acontecer. É difícil para mim aceitar que a minha melhor amiga faria o companheiro passar por uma situação daquelas sabendo como ele era sensível ao sangue. Na verdade, Jasper não tinha se movido para me atacar até que me feri no braço.

— Mas porque ele faria com que isso acontecesse?

— Edward sempre teve um problema com o que é, ou talvez tenha descoberto que não queria estar comigo. Não sei qual é a pior opção.

— Acho que não gosto muito do teu ex-namorado. Trazer-te para este mundo sabendo como os líderes dele são com o segredo foi o mesmo que condenar-te à morte.

— Diz isso à vampira louca que me quer ver morta.

— O quê?

— Ainda não te tinha dito essa parte, Edward teve que matar um vampiro que queria o meu sangue e a companheira dele quer vingança. Foi por isso que eu aceitei mudar-me para cá, Jacob diz que ela continua a rondar Forks.

— Jacob?

— Ele é o meu melhor amigo, faz parte da matilha de lobos da reserva.

— Lobisomens? Existem lobisomens em Forks?

— Na verdade são transmorfos, é genético, eles podiam se transformar em que animal quisessem mas escolheram o lobo por isso agora são lobos. O gene é ativado se estiverem perto dos frios, quanto mais houverem ao redor mais se transformam.

— Tens amigos interessantes. – Stefan disse, sem compreender como ela ficara viva até agora.

— A minha vida foi muito calma até me mudar para Forks, foi aí que tudo mudou. Mas e tu? Estou curiosa para saber mais sobre o que te fez regressar a Mystic Falls.

— O meu tio Zach ligou-me quando o Damon apareceu aqui à alguns meses, sabendo como ele era pediu-me para voltar mas eu estava decidido a não voltar foi então que ele me disse que o Damon tentou tirar a Katherine do túmulo e tinha usado as bruxas Bennett para o fazer mas ela não estava lá. – ao ver o seu olhar, Stefan suspirou. – Isso não me surpreendeu, Katherine sempre foi muito egoísta, ela devia ter um plano para se fosse apanhada. Foi aí que Zach me contou sobre a Elena, como elas eram parecidas.

— Isso fez-te voltar não foi?

— Queria ver como era possível, cheguei a pensar que era Katherine, fingindo ser humana mas depois de uns dias a segui-la compreendi que ela não era nada como Katherine, claro que notei o interesse crescente de Damon por ela.

— Isso incomodou-te? – Bella queria saber se ele se tinha interessado por ela.

— Pensei que ele estava a usá-la como uma substituta para Katherine mas ficou óbvio que não era isso. Vi um lado do Damon que não via desde que ele era humano, ele preocupa-se com ela como nunca o vi antes nem mesmo com Katherine.

— E Elena?

— Ela gosta dele, sabe como ele é, todas as partes ruins mas ela trás à tona o que é bom nele. E ele é egoísta o suficiente para fazer tudo para a ver feliz. Ele não tinha sido a pessoa mais correta quando chegou, especialmente com Caroline e Bonnie, fez coisas erradas para conseguir entrar naquele túmulo mas ela conseguiu perdoá-lo. Por isso só posso estar feliz por eles.

— Não respondeste à minha pergunta e isso já é uma resposta.

— Não é assim tão simples, admito que houve algo nela que me atraiu mas foi apenas a semelhança com Katherine.

— Pensaste que apenas o Damon se tinha apaixonado por Katherine mas não foi assim pois não?

— Eu não gosto de o admitir mas não foi apenas a compulsão, isso só começou quando ela se alimentou de mim, ela viu que eu não ia aceitar o que ela era, nem queria isso para mim, foi então que ela começou a usar a compulsão para garantir que eu não contasse nada a ninguém, nem mesmo ao Damon que ela também estava comigo.

— Ela queria os dois – Bella deduziu sem muito esforço.

— Ele diz que estava com ela primeiro, não sei se é verdade ou não, só sei que a queria e não tenho orgulho em admitir que fiz tudo para a ter.

— Com Elena já não foi assim, pois não?

— Eu procurava a semelhança com Katherine, consegui ver Elena pelo que ela é mas estou feliz por ela e Damon.

— E Katherine, já seguiste em frente?

— Katherine esteve livre todos estes anos, ela podia encontrar-me se quisesse e nunca me procurou, quando comecei a lembrar-me de tudo o que ela me disse para esquecer soube que a rapariga que amava nunca existiu, era apenas uma mentira, bem elaborada mas uma mentira. Já chegamos.

Eles entraram na sala e ela foi para o seu lugar, Stefan sentou-se umas cadeiras atrás dela e tentou prestar atenção à aula apesar de continuar a sentir os olhos de Stefan nela, algo que ainda não compreendia mas já não estranhava na verdade era confortante.

O resto da manhã foi tranquilo mas à tarde ia ter educação física, apesar de ter melhorado agora que o seu equilíbrio estava a funcionar continuava a não ser uma das suas matérias favoritas, mas pelo menos ia ter a companhia da Elena. Caroline e Bonnie eram parte da equipa de torcida e Stefan fazia parte da equipa de futebol mas iam estar todos no mesmo espaço.

— Pronta? – Elena perguntou quando estavam a sair dos balneários.

— Dentro do possível. – Bella respondeu fazendo uma pequena careta.

— Não podes ser assim tão ruim. – Elena disse preocupada.

— Já fui pior. Pelo menos vai ser corrida e não voleibol. Em Forks eles já tinham aprendido que era melhor ficar longe de mim – Bella, ao ver o olhar incrédulo de Elena, fez outra careta. – Sério, eu era a única que conseguia magoar-me sem a ajuda de ninguém e magoar os outros sem fazer de propósito. As bola eram armas letais.

— Mas agora estás melhor, não é?

— Desde que aceitei o que sou parece que tudo melhorou. O imã de perigo que eu tinha parece ter desaparecido.

— Imã de perigo? – Elena perguntou, enquanto corriam.

— Se havia alguma coisa que ia dar errado o mais provável era atingir-me. Sério – Bella riu ao ver o olhar dela enquanto a acompanhava sem dificuldade. – Uma vez uma carrinha perdeu o controle no estacionamento da escola, a estrada estava com problemas de gelo, e veio na minha direção não uma, mas duas vezes. Eu quase fiquei esmagada entre a sua camionete e a carrinha.

— Como conseguiste desviar-te?

— Não consegui, – ao ver o olhar de Elena, Bella, esclareceu. – O Edward salvou-me, foi quando percebi que ele e a família dele eram diferentes.

— Como assim?

— O Edward era um vampiro, mas diferente do Stefan e do Damon, ele e a família dele pertencem aos frios. Eu tinha notado as diferenças claro, todos eram excecionalmente lindos, com a pele pálida e os olhos mudavam de cor, de topázio para preto conforme passavam tempo sem caçar. Eles alimentam-se de sangue animal, os frios não podem alimentar-se de humanos sem os matar, foi por isso que ele me salvou, se eu tivesse me ferido ele não ia conseguir resistir.

— Deve ter sido difícil o vosso namoro para ele.

— Quanto mais tempo ele passava comigo mais se habituava ao meu cheiro. Mas sim foi complicado, ele tinha de estar sempre no controle, nunca podia relaxar perto de mim. Tu tens sorte com o Damon para ele isso não faz diferença, ele está habituado a sangue humano.

— Tu pensavas no teu futuro com o Edward, apesar dele ser um vampiro e tu humana.

— Eu já tinha feito a minha escolha. – a mágoa estava evidente na voz e expressão de Bella. – Eu amava-o e ele convenceu-me que também me amava, apesar dele odiar o que era, eu queria ficar com ele para sempre mas pelo visto, isso não era o que ele queria.

— Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu amo o Damon mas a ideia de nunca ter filhos, não envelhecer rodeada pelos nossos netos, não sei se vou conseguir aguentar essa ideia.

— Elena, isso é uma escolha que só tu podes fazer, mas tens tempo para isso até lá muita coisa pode mudar. Quando pensas no teu futuro como humana, quem está ao teu lado? Quem imaginas como o pai dos teus filhos? – Bella sorriu levemente ao ver a cara dela – Se não te imaginas sem ele ao teu lado, achas que ias conseguir ter tudo isso com outra pessoa ou só com ele? Eu não achava que conseguia viver sem o Edward, mas agora vejo o meu futuro sem ele e é cheio de possibilidades. Agora também sei que havia muita coisa errada no meu namoro com o Edward. Ele foi o meu primeiro namorado se o conhecesse agora muita coisa seria diferente e provavelmente nunca me teria apaixonado por ele. Nós somos muito diferentes, mas agradeço pelo tempo que passei com ele, isso e a perda dele fez-me amadurecer ainda mais e sei que nunca vou cometer os mesmos erros novamente.

— Deste-me muito em que pensar. Sei que vale a pena desistir de algumas coisas para ter o Damon e mesmo que aceitasse ser um vampiro, quero fazer a faculdade primeiro, tenho muito tempo para tomar a escolha certa e o Damon só quer que eu seja feliz.

Apesar da aula ter corrido bem, Bella ficou feliz quando terminou. Elena convidou-a para ir ao Mystic Grill, depois de jantar, e tinha prometido que iria, sabia que Charlie não ia ser um problema na verdade ele até ia apoiar a sua saída de garotas. Depois de se despedir delas foi para casa e aproveitou para fazer os trabalhos e treinar um pouco os seus poderes mas desta vez na cave. Quando Charlie chegou ela já tinha acabado o jantar e posto a mesa.

— Boa noite, pai. Como foi o teu dia?

— Foi bom. E o teu?

— Normal. As meninas convidaram-me para ir ter com elas ao Mystic Grill. Não tens problemas com isso pois não?

— Por mim podes ir. Sei que posso confiar em ti, mas tem cuidado. – Charlie olhou para a filha enquanto comia. – Sabes que aqui as coisas são diferentes e não te esqueças do teu spray de pimenta, eu substituí a pimenta por verbena.

— Eu vou ter cuidado. – Bella prometeu antes de continuar a comer.

Assim que acabou foi para o quarto de vestir e mudou de roupa. Agora usava um top preto e um casaco de couro castanho escuro, com um cachecol azul escuro e uma saia de ganga azul que ficava acima dos joelhos, acabando numas sandálias pretas com um salto de seis centímetros. Despediu-se do pai com um beijo no rosto e foi para o seu carro. Não foi difícil achar o Mystic Grill, depois de estacionar o seu carro caminhou até lá com passos tranquilos.

Elas já estavam sentadas numa mesa no meio do bar e sorriram ao vê-la chegar. Sentou-se com elas e pediu um sumo de laranja ignorando o olhar de Caroline.

— Só porque podes não significa que deves. – Bella aconselhou as outras meninas com um sorriso. – Charlie provavelmente ficaria contente se chegasse bêbada a casa.

— Sério? – Bonnie olhou-a incrédula – Ele não é o co-xerife?

— Se isso acontecesse ia significar que eu era uma adolescente igual a todas as outras. Ele está à espera que eu ainda tenha uma fase rebelde mas acho que não vai ter essa sorte.

— O teu pai é estranho. – Caroline disse sorrindo. – A maioria daria tudo para ter uma filha como tu.

— A culpa não é dele, com o que ele vê no trabalho estava à espera que eu fosse como as raparigas da minha idade. – Ela riu um pouco. – Eu tive de crescer rápido por causa de Renée, a minha mãe.

— Como ela é? – Elena olhou Bella curiosa.

— Ela é ótima, um pouco distraída, muito alegre e animada apesar de um pouco errática. Ela foi a minha melhor amiga durante muitos anos. Quando fui para Forks falávamos umas sete vezes por dia.

— Parece que eras tu que cuidavas dela e mantinhas tudo em ordem.

— Também, mas os dias com ela nunca eram aborrecidos, eram sempre muito divertidos.

— Com Charlie não é assim. – Elena adivinhou.

— Eu amo o meu pai. Nós somos muito parecidos, às vezes nem precisamos de conversar para saber o que estamos a pensar e é bom ter alguém que precisa de nós. Estou feliz por termos regressado a Mystic Falls. As coisas têm sido difíceis nos últimos meses mas melhoraram.

— Posso adivinhar porquê – Elena olhou-a com preocupação e ela deu um meio sorriso. – Foi o Edward, não foi?

— Charlie gostava dele no início, foi um dos primeiros a defender a família dele apesar de serem diferentes, agora acho que se o visse lhe dava um tiro. – Bella não conseguiu evitar rir ao ver a cara delas. – Não é como se isso fosse feri-lo!

— Para ele fazer isso, deve ter sido muito ruim. – Bonnie olhava-a com atenção.

— Não é todos os dias que se é abandonada na floresta depois de te dizerem que não és boa o suficiente – Bella bebeu um pouco do sumo de laranja. – Ele apenas me deixou lá, sozinha numa floresta sem saber se eu conseguia chegar a casa. Eu fui encontrada pelos lobos da reserva. Charlie pediu-lhes ajuda quando viu um bilhete que o Edward deixou como se fosse meu, a dizer que eu tinha ido dar um passeio na floresta. Ele deve ter estranhado sabendo como era difícil para mim caminhar num chão direito, porque eu ia andar num lugar cheio de raízes que me iam fazer cair ainda mais rápido?

— Ou seja ele tinha tudo planejado não era? – Caroline disse com raiva.

— Os primeiros dias foram os piores, o doutor usou palavras como catatónica – ouviu Bonnie arfar e sorriu debilmente – Renée veio da Florida depois de uma semana. Eu não conseguia comer, dormir e não falava, Charlie pediu-lhe para me levar. Eles estavam a fazer as minhas malas quando eu pareci acordar de um pesadelo, eu gritei que não me podiam obrigar a ir, tirei tudo das malas e foi então que comecei a chorar. Charlie pensou que eu ia melhorar e deixou-me ficar.

— Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, pois não?

— Eu voltei à escola, fazia os seus deveres, Charlie sabia que para os outros não haveria razões para se preocupar mas ele sabia melhor. Ele viu-me deixar de sorrir, de ler, ouvir música e os pesadelos aconteciam todas as noites, parecia a noite dos mortos vivos na nossa casa. Ele acabava por dormir na cadeira de baloiço que havia no meu quarto. Ele sabia que eu não estava a melhorar então mandou-me para uma psicóloga. Foi aí que eu comecei a melhorar, isso e os rapazes da reserva, eles receberam-me como uma irmã e ajudaram-me apesar deles estarem felizes com a partida dos Cullen. Eu tornei-me um membro honorário do bando.

— Porque eles não gostavam dos Cullen? – Elena quis saber.

— Os lobos nunca se deram bem com os frios, são inimigos naturais e caçam todos os vampiros que cruzam o seu território. Eles são os protetores da tribo, como Forks está muito perto também protegem as pessoas da cidade.

— E em relação ao Edward, quando as coisas começaram mesmo a melhorar?

— Eu encontrei Laurent à algumas semanas, ele pertencia a um clã de nómadas que queriam o meu sangue. Antes dele ser destruído pelos lobos, enquanto ele caminhava na minha direção eu percebi que não queria morrer nem mesmo pelo Edward, esse foi o momento da mudança. Charlie depois disse-me que não era como se alguém tivesse partido, era como se tivesse morrido, como se eu tivesse morrido. A verdade é que eu não perdi só o Edward, perdi toda a família dele, um futuro que eu ia ter com eles. Parte de mim morreu naquele dia, a parte que confiava cegamente nas pessoas, que faria de tudo incluindo desistir da própria vida por alguém que não valeria a pena e não sei se a quero de volta.

— Tu ainda vais encontrar alguém, Bella. Alguém que te devolva o que perdeste e te dê muito mais do que o Edward te deu. – Elena olhou para ela transmitindo a confiança de que acreditava no que dizia. – E se o Edward aparecer por aqui vamos desfazê-lo em pedaços.

Bella sorriu com as palavras dela apesar de duvidar que o Edward viesse à sua procura. Foi então que reparou que o Stefan estava na mesa do bilhar, ele devia estar a meio do jogo com um rapaz que reconheceu como o Matt e pelo olhar dele percebeu que tinha ouvido a conversa e não tinha gostado. Nessa noite aprendeu mais sobre a vida de Elena, Bonnie e Carolina antes de voltar para casa. Enquanto se deitava não pôde deixar de pensar em Stefan, tinha gostado da conversa deles mais cedo e tinha conseguido entender mais sobre o Salvatore mais novo mas ainda estava curiosa por saber mais. A sua curiosidade sempre fora um problema e desta vez não seria diferente pensou enquanto sentia a sua mente flutuar para longe. Aquela foi a primeira vez que sonhou com o Stefan Salvatore.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Capítulo 04**

Bella acordou com o som do alarme do telemóvel, saiu da cama e tomou um duche rápido. Hoje ia ser um dia melhor, ela apenas sabia disso e depois de uma boa noite sem pesadelos nada podia deixá-la de mau humor. Aproveitou que Charlie ainda não tinha acordado e fez panquecas para o pequeno almoço, sabia que ele estava a precisar de um mimo e ela também.

– Bom dia, Bells. – Charlie cumprimentou a filha que tinha acabado de pôr a mesa e sentou-se. – A que devemos este pequeno almoço?

– Quis fazer algo especial, só isso. – Bella respondeu sorrindo enquanto comia com o apetite renovado.

– Há muito tempo que não te via tão animada. Acho que a mudança te fez bem. – Charlie olhou a filha com atenção. – Algum motivo especial?

– A minha noite foi boa por isso quis celebrar. Foi bom conversar com as meninas, estava a precisar de uma noite assim.

– Fico feliz por ti. Sei que os últimos tempos não têm sido fáceis mas é bom ver que a minha filha está a voltar ao que era. – Charlie disse com o rosto levemente rosado enquanto desviava o olhar. – Senti a falta dessa Bella.

– Eu sei, pai. – Bella sabia o quanto o pai tinha sofrido ao vê-la naquele estado, teria sido mais fácil mandá-la para a mãe mas ele não tinha feito isso. – Obrigada por não teres insistido para eu ir para a Flórida com a mamãe. Sei que não foi fácil para ti.

– Tu és minha filha e eu adoro-te. Quando a tua mãe chegou a Forks soube que tinha cometido um erro e quando tiveste aquela reação deste-me a desculpa perfeita para não ires com ela para a Flórida.

Bella sabia que Charlie estava envergonhado por isso colocou a mão sobre a do pai e sorriu.

– Obrigada. Eu também te adoro.

Quando Charlie terminou o pequeno-almoço teve de ir para o trabalho e depois de lavar a loiça pegou no carro e foi para a escola. Elena estava à espera dela e pela cara dela soube que tinha havido problemas.

– O que aconteceu? – Bella perguntou depois de sair e trancar o carro.

– Tive uma discussão com o Damon. – Elena ainda tinha dificuldades em acreditar que o que se estava a passar era real e Bela era a pessoa certa para falar sobre isso.

– Sobre o quê? – Bella olhou para Elena com preocupação enquanto caminhavam para um sítio mais privado.

– Quando fui para casa Alaric estava lá.

– O professor de História? – Bella perguntou confusa.

– Ele foi casado com a minha mãe biológica. Alaric disse que foi o Damon que matou a minha mãe. Ele disse que o reconheceu assim que que o viu.

– E tu foste falar com o Damon, não foi? O que ele disse?

– O Damon disse que não se lembrava dela, então mostrei-lhe uma foto. Ele ficou estranho quando a viu então soube que era verdade por isso saí de lá a correr. Como posso namorar com a pessoa que matou a minha mãe?

– Elena, ele chegou a dizer que a tinha matado?

– Não, mas como explicas a reação dele?

– Conhecendo o Damon, ele está com medo que te afastes dele. Ele sabe que fez muita coisa errada deve estar à espera que ao mínimo problema o deixes. – Bella olhou para a Elena e viu a confusão no rosto dela. – Tu não conheceste a tua mãe biológica, não sabes que tipo de pessoa ela é, apesar do que o Alaric pode dizer. Reparaste no anel que ele usa?

– Sim, é impossível não reparar. Ele diz que é uma herança de família mas porquê?

– Pode ser, mas é uma herança da tua família. Há dois anéis daqueles, foram feitos pela minha família para proteger a tua. Caso a pessoa que o use tenha uma morte causada por um ser sobrenatural eles voltam à vida depois de algumas horas, mas a pessoa tem de ser humana senão não funciona. O teu tio John tem um e o outro devia estar com o teu pai.

– Foi o meu pai que me ajudou a nascer, a tia Jenna disse que foi o tio Jonh que a levou ao consultório do pai.

– Ela conhecia-os e para ter conseguido o anel deve tê-los conhecido muito bem. A única razão para dar um anel daqueles ao marido antes de desaparecer era se soubesse do mundo sobrenatural.

– E se ela sabia só existe uma explicação para ela procurar Damon e para o que o Alaric viu.

– Ela queria ser um vampiro mas porquê? – Elena parecia estar em estado de choque por isso Bela colocou o braço em volta dela.

– Isso só ela pode dizer. Mas não devias brigar com o Damon por causa disto, ele não podia saber quem ela era e não podes culpá-lo por decisões que ele tomou antes de te conhecer.

– Eu sei disso, só que às vezes é difícil lidar com ele.

– O Damon esteve sozinho este tempo todo, claro que teve as suas distrações mas durante estes anos só se preocupou em conseguir Katherine, então ele volta a Justiça Falls apenas para descobrir que ela esteve livre todo este tempo.

– Tens razão mas é difícil lidar com isto.

– Ele tinha uma vida antes de ti e não podes agir como se não a tivesse assim como tu tinhas uma vida antes dele.

– Eu sei. Vou ter de ter paciência com ele até ele acreditar que não vou a lado nenhum. – Elena sorriu antes de ouvir a campainha e suspirou. – É melhor mandar-lhe uma mensagem para ele saber que está tudo bem entre nós, além disso temos de ir para a aula.

Bella entrou na sala e ocupou o seu lugar de costume não sem antes reparar no Stefan, sentado perto do fundo da sala. Apesar de tentar estar atenta, a mente de Bella voltava para o sonho que tivera durante a noite, sabia que Stefan estava lá mas não conseguia lembrar-se do que realmente acontecera no sonho. Bella voltou à realidade quando o professor lhe fez uma pergunta e apesar se ter acertado achou melhor voltar a sua atenção para a aula. Durante o resto da aula fez o impossível para tentar esquecer a presença do Stefan até ouvir a campainha tocar e sentir a presença dele ao seu lado.

– Olá, Bella. – Stefan cumprimentou-a com um sorriso. – Posso fazer-te companhia até à próxima sala?

– Claro. Há algum problema?

– Só queria conhecer-te melhor. Espero que sejamos amigos. – Stefan não sabia porquê mas sentia que Bella era especial.

– Isso parece bom para mim. – Bella riu ao pensar como a sua vida parecia repetir-se.

– Devo sentir-me ofendido com essa risada?

– Não, é só que é mesmo a minha cara, – Bella sorriu ao ver a cara confusa de Stefan. – mudar-me para uma nova cidade e os primeiros amigos que faço pertencem ao mundo sobrenatural. Acho que já devia me ter habituado a esta altura.

– Agora tu também fazes parte deste mundo. – Stefan disse com um sorriso.

– Eu sei, mas é tudo tão novo. Não era para ser desta maneira. Eu ia ser parte deste mundo como uma vampira, não como uma bruxa. Isso era algo que já tinha resolvido na minha mente em vez disso muitas coisas aconteceram.

– Tu querias mesmo isto? Ser um monstro?

– Eu nunca olhei para vocês como monstros. Além disso eu ia ter uma família de vegetarianos comigo, para me ajudar a lidar com a sede e a pessoa que eu amava ao meu lado e que eu pensava que também me amava. – Bella olhou para Stefan e sorriu. – Tens de admitir que é apelativo, nunca ter de envelhecer, ser rápida, forte, bonita e nunca morrer.

– Beber sangue, sentir um fome que nunca acaba e ver todos os que conheces viver as suas vidas, casar, ter filhos, netos, para morrer quando já viveram tudo o que havia para viver. – Stefan contradisse olhando-a com atenção.

– Vou ter de passar pela maioria das coisas exceto pela sede de sangue. Como uma bruxa Swan só vou envelhecer um ano por cada cem que viver. Vou ter de viver quase tão reclusa como um vampiro, presa, sem seguir em frente até que ache o meu companheiro.

– Não sabia que as bruxas também tinham companheiros.

– Apenas as bruxas Swan. É parecido com os companheiros dos transmorfos só que não é imediato, leva tempo para criar essa ligação, as probabilidades são imensas por isso temos várias possibilidades.

– O Edward era uma possibilidade?

– Talvez, eu teria a certeza quando fosse uma vampira. Os frios têm apenas uma companheira e ele garantiu que eu era a dele mas agora duvido. Se eu fosse a companheira dele ele não teria conseguido partir.

– De qualquer forma, obrigada por falares com a Elena. O Damon não parecia muito bem hoje de manhã.

– Podias deixá-los sozinhos hoje à tarde. Eles precisam de um tempo só para eles.

– Isso é um convite? – Ele sorriu para Bella.

– Podias mostrar-me o bom amigo que podes ser. Estou a precisar de sair e divertir-me. – Bella piscou para ele – Tenho a certeza que podes sugerir algo interessante.

– Tudo bem. Vou fazer o meu melhor para te tirar do tédio. – Stefan sorriu pesaroso quando a deixou na porta onde ela ia ter aula. – Vejo-te mais tarde.

Bella assentiu antes de entrar na sala. A verdade é que queria passar mais tempo com Stefan, queria passar mais tempo com ele, conhecê-lo melhor afinal queria ser amiga dele. O resto da manhã foi aborrecida mas Bella tentou prestar atenção nas aulas já que não queria baixar as notas. No almoço sentou-se com Elena, Caroline e Bonnie.

– Então têm planos par hoje à tarde? – Caroline perguntou com um sorriso entusiasmado. – Podíamos ir fazer algumas compras.

– Por muito bom que isso parece eu preciso ter uma conversa com Damon que não pode ser adiada. – Elena disse olhando para Bella.

– Eu não posso. Combinei ir sair com o Stefan assim Elena pode ficar mais à vontade com o Damon.

– É um encontro? – Bonnie perguntou curiosa.

– Não. Eu e o Stefan estamos a tentar ser amigos. Apenas isso. Mas porque não vais com a Caroline?

– Não te preocupes Caroline. Não tenho nada mais interessante para fazer.

– Bem, eu tenho de ir. – Bella informou-as quando viu o Stefan à espera dela na entrada do refeitório.

– Pronta para uma nova aventura? – Stefan falou quando ela chegou ao pé dele.

– Depende. O que tens em mente?

– Nada perigoso, não precisas te preocupar e podemos ir no teu carro.

– Ok. – Bella disse sorrindo quando chegaram ao carro dela. – Tu ditas o caminho.

– Queres contar-me a razão para teres um carro perto de ser à prova de míssil? – Stefan perguntou depois de lhe dar as direções.

– O meu pai é do tipo protetor apesar de agora eu ser mais resistente mas eu gosto do meu carro novo, principalmente da velocidade.

– Qual era o teu carro antigo?

– Eu tinha uma camioneta da década de sessenta – riu ao ver a cara dele. – Foi o meu primeiro carro e foi de graça. Charlie deu-ma quando me mudei para Forks, podia ser lenta mas era resistente, o que na época era muito importante tendo em conta que eu era um imã para o perigo.

– Não sabia que existiam pessoas que são imãs para o perigo. Devo manter uma atenção constante em ti?

– Agora já não é preciso. – Bella deu um sorriso travesso ao ver a cara dele. – Na época era uma coisa séria caso alguma coisa desse errado o mais provável era eu ser atingida de alguma maneira. Acho que parti a maioria dos meus ossos até o meu aniversário de dezoito anos.

– Pelo menos agora já não é assim. – Stefan prometeu a si mesmo que ia manter os olhos nela apenas por precaução. – Achei que ias gostar de conhecer a biblioteca de Mystic Falls.

– Obrigada. – Bella sorriu para Stefan antes de saírem do carro. – Eu já era para ter vindo aqui mas ainda não tinha tido tempo.

Stefan estava feliz com a resposta dela e guiou-a pela biblioteca vendo como ela parecia absorver tudo o que via. Bella olhou ao redor impressionada, apesar de Mystic Falls ser uma cidade pequena a biblioteca era impressionante.

– Então, o que achas? – Stefan sorriu ao vê-la analisar algumas prateleiras.

– É impressionante – Bella garantiu ao ver alguns dos títulos que eram difíceis de encontrar. – A maioria faz parte da biblioteca da minha casa mas mesmo assim há alguns que nunca vi.

– Ainda bem que gostas. Os Salvatore fizeram algumas doações mas mantivemos os melhores para nós.

– Posso ver porquê. – Bella sorriu para Stefan antes de ver o livro do Morro dos Ventos Uivantes, apesar de estar em bom estado era uma das primeiras edições. – É um dos meus favoritos, apesar de trágico.

– Todos os bons romances têm um pouco de tragédia, alguns mais do que outros. – Stefan disse sabendo disso melhor do que ninguém.

– Eu sei disso mas às vezes gostava que não tivesse de ser assim. Seria melhor se tudo fosse mais simples, mais naturais, sem grandes dramas mas não acho que isso vá acontecer comigo. – Bella sorriu mas Stefan viu que não chegou aos olhos dela. – Não com a minha sorte.

– Pode ser que a tua felicidade esteja mais perto do que tu pensas, à espera que estejas pronta. – Stefan disse olhando para ela com uma intensidade fora do comum. – Pelo menos é o que eu costumo pensar em relação a mim.

– Espero que sim. – Bella só podia esperar que quando isso acontecesse ela estivesse pronta. Não queria passar por aquilo novamente, com Edward fora ruim o suficiente mas sabia que não podia esconder-se nela mesma, tinha de viver a sua vida.

Bella e Stefan passaram a maioria da tarde na biblioteca antes de irem para a casa dela. Stefan entrou depois dela o convidar. – Tens uma bela casa – Stefan disse enquanto observava a decoração que acompanhava os dias atuais apesar de haver algumas peças mais antigas.

– Obrigada, eu ajudei Charlie a decorar, apesar de só ter acrescentado algumas coisas já que a casa tem sido atualizada ao longo dos anos. – Bella sorriu. – Vamos para a cozinha, tenho de fazer o jantar para o Charlie.

Stefan seguiu Bella até entrarem numa cozinha espaçosa vendo como ela começava a fazer o jantar com uma desenvoltura não muito habitual nas raparigas da idade dela.

– Gostas de cozinhar? – Stefan perguntou, sem deixar de a olhar.

– Aprendi com a vovó Marie, ela adorava cozinhar e como Charlie não consegue sequer ferver água ela achou que podia ser uma boa ideia. – Bella riu ao lembrar-se da lições. – Por isso sim gosto, principalmente comida italiana.

– De onde vem o gosto pela comida italiana?

– Apesar da minha família vir de Inglaterra também tenho antepassados italianos. – Bella sorria enquanto fazia a massa. – E Charlie gosta de comida italiana tanto como eu. Porque não ficas para jantar?

– Não sei se devo. – Stefan não sabia à quanto tempo não comia comida italiana podia não ser uma má ideia. – E Charlie?

– Ele não se vai importar. – Bella tinha a certeza disso. – Na verdade vai ajudá-lo a perceber que estou a fazer novos amigos.

– Tudo bem, eu fico mas só se puder ajudar.

– Sabes cozinhar? – Bella olhou Stefan com surpresa.

– Não sei se estou ao nível de um chef mas já fui elogiado. – Stefan juntou-se a ela na bancada da cozinha. – Diz-me o que fazer.

– Eu vou fazer esparguete à bolonhesa, já não faço à algum tempo por isso Charlie vai gostar. Podes ajudar com o molho.

Enquanto cozinhavam foram conversando e descobriram que tinham gostos em comum. Stefan estava de volta do molho e Bella punha a mesa, já que a massa já estava feita.

– Anda provar, para ver se gostas do molho secreto dos Salvatore – Stefan falava enquanto soprava na colher para abaixar a temperatura. Bella foi ter com ele e pôs-se ao lado dele para provar. Stefan levou a colher à boca dela depois de ter a certeza que não estava muito quente. – Então o que achas?

– Mmm – Bella suspirou enquanto provava deixando o sabor chegar às suas pupilas gustativas sem notar o olhar do Stefan ao ouvi-la gemer. – É muito bom. Espero que saibas que já não é um segredo. Eu vi todos os ingredientes que usaste.

– Ainda bem que gostaste e não te preocupes que posso compartilhar a receita. – Bella olhou para ele só agora notando o quão perto estavam e corou ligeiramente ao ficar presa nos olhos verdes dele. Stefan não pôde deixar de notar o quão bonita ela estava e depois de alguns segundos a olharem um para o outro, ele desviou o olhar – É melhor desligar o fogão, não queremos estragar o molho.

– Certo. – Bella saiu de perto dele, confusa com o que acontecera. – Vou acabar de pôr a mesa.

Quando Charlie chegou tudo estava pronto. Ele estranhou ao ver Stefan na sala mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa Bella não o deixou começar.

– Boa noite, pai. Espero que não te importes que tenha convidado o Stefan para jantar. Nós passámos a maior parte da tarde na biblioteca de Mystic Falls. Ele achou que eu ia gostar e para compensá-lo eu convidei-o para jantar connosco.

– Eu não me importo. – Charlie disse apesar de olhar para Stefan com alguma desconfiança, não sabia se era uma boa ideia ter aquele rapaz perto de Bella e frisou. – Sabes que quero que faças amigos. Vamos jantar.

– Imagino que estejas com fome. – Bella disse tentando não rir ao ouvir como o pai tinha frisado a palavra amigos. – Foi o Stefan que fez o molho, é a receita especial dos Salvatore.

– Tenho a certeza que vou gostar – Charlie disse enquanto se sentava. – Algum motivo especial pela tua volta a Mystic Falls?

– Zach pediu-me para voltar por causa do Damon mas desde que ele conheceu Elena ele melhorou muito. – Stefan foi sincero nas suas respostas. – As coisas entre mim e o Damon não são fáceis mas agora estão a melhorar por isso decidi ficar por cá. Mystic Falls sempre foi o meu lar e o lugar onde vou sempre voltar.

– Ainda bem. Então posso contar contigo para manter a minha filha segura?

– Vou fazer o meu melhor apesar das confusões sempre encontrarem o caminho para Mystic Falls.

– Pai, eu não sou uma donzela em apuros. Consigo me defender muito bem.

– Sei disso, Bells. – Charlie olhou a filha e suspirou. – Mas vou ficar mais tranquilo se souber que alguém está a olhar por ti.

– Tudo bem, não vou dizer mais nada. – Bella disse exasperada enquanto Stefan a olhava tentando não rir. – Não tem graça Stefan.

– Eu não disse nada. – Stefan protestou olhando-a incrédulo.

– Isso não quer dizer que não pensaste.

Stefan partiu depois do jantar tentando não pensar na conversa que Elena tivera com Damon, só podia esperar que eles já tivessem resolvido os problemas deles, a última coisa que precisava era ser envolvido nisso e ia fazer o possível para manter Bella afastada do drama das cópias. Ela parecia precisar de um pouco de normalidade na vida dela.

Bella foi para o seu quarto depois que o Stefan partiu. Nunca pensou que poderia se divertir tanto outra vez, não depois de Edward, mas gostou de passar a tarde com ele e o jantar com Charlie também tinha corrido bem. Ainda estava confusa com o que acontecera na cozinha mais cedo, não sabia porque Stefan a tinha afetado tanto mas não ia fazer nada que estragasse a amizade entre eles, ela pensou suspirando antes adormecer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05**

Bella saiu da cama com pouca vontade, era sexta feira, tudo o que queria dizer era ficar na cama mais um tempo mas sabia que não podia. Ela tomou um banho rápido e vestiu um top vermelho escuro e um casaco preto de couro com uns calções pretos e uns ténis. Depois de prender o cabelo numa trança, foi comer uma taça de cereais ao ver que Charlie já tinha saído, só podia esperar que estivesse tudo bem.

A escola parecia tranquila quando ela chegou e notou a presença de Stefan que parecia estar à espera dela fazendo-a sorrir levemente.

— Bom dia — Stefan disse sorrindo mas ao ver a cara dela soube que havia algum problema. — O que aconteceu?

— Charlie não estava em casa quando saí, o que significa que houve algum problema, ele não costuma sair sem tomar o pequeno-almoço comigo.

— Posso assegurar-te que os vampiros não têm nada a ver com isso, pelo menos não que eu saiba.

— Tens razão, posso estar a exagerar mas Charlie é uma das poucas pessoas que me restam. Não posso perdê-lo.

— Não vais perder Charlie, ele sabe cuidar bem dele e por aqui os vampiros só dão problemas à noite, são raros os que têm anéis para andar à luz do sol.

— Isso é verdade. — Bella sorriu mais tranquila enquanto andavam até à sala. — Como correram as coisas entre Damon e Elena?

— Damon confirmou que transformou Isobel, ela enganou-o para pensar que tinha sido mandada por Katherine e ele fez o que ela lhe pediu. — Stefan sabia que o irmão tinha cometido muitos erros ao longo dos anos mas ele também. — Elena não reagiu muito mal, acho que a tua conversa com ela ajudou.

— Fico feliz por eles. — Bella não podia deixar de se preocupar com Elena, sabia que ela tinha de ser protegida, ela era a cópia e muitos no mundo sobrenatural estariam interessados nela e não para fazerem coisas boas. Não era por acaso que Katherine estava a fugir à 500 anos. — Temos de entrar.

Stefan passou parte da aula a olhar para ela como se quisesse certificar-se de que ela ainda estava lá. Agora que a sua sede exagerada tinha desaparecido parecia que podia ser ele mesmo novamente sem se preocupar em ser um estripador. O Stefan humano estava a voltar aos poucos, trazendo emoções que o confundiam e que não compreendia totalmente mas estar perto de Bella fazia-lhe bem, ajudava-o a ficar mais tranquilo. Ela afetava-o de uma maneira que Katherine nunca fizera.

Bella podia sentir os olhos de Stefan nela a cada poucos minutos mas achou melhor não comentar e tentou prestar atenção à aula que felizmente não durou muito tempo. Enquanto Stefan ia para a próxima aula, Bella seguiu até à sala onde estavam Elena e Caroline, acenando para elas antes de se sentar. A aula correu normalmente e Bella prestou atenção às palavras do professor, apesar de já estar a par daquela matéria para depois da aula acabar ir na direção do refeitório com Elena e Caroline.

— Então Bella como correu ontem com o Stefan? — Caroline perguntou curiosa.

— Bem. Ele mostrou-me a biblioteca de Mystic Falls e depois jantou comigo e Charlie. — Bela respondeu sem compreender a pergunta. — Mas porquê?

— É só que vocês parecem muito próximos — Elena olhou para a cara confusa de Bela e suspirou. — Isso não é uma coisa má. Vocês ficam bem juntos e o Stefan precisa de alguém como tu, que não o julgue e o aceite como é.

— Nós somos só amigos. — Bela corou levemente. — Eu não estou pronta para algo mais, não ainda e Stefan não pensa em mim desse jeito.

— Nenhuma rapariga chamou a atenção de Stefan desde que ele chegou e acredita não foi por falta de tentativas. — Caroline disse com uma ligeira careta. — Com os problemas dele com o sangue humano isso não nos surpreendeu muito depois que soubemos o que ele era. Mesmo depois que o ajudaste ele ainda mantém a distância mas contigo ele parece diferente, mais calmo, não sei explicar. Vais me dizer que não reparaste na aparência dele?

— Garanto que somos apenas amigos. — Bela não queria pensar nele daquele jeito. — Admito que ele é bonito, tinha de ser cega para não reparar, é só que depois de Edward não sei quando vou estar pronta para tentar outra vez. Eu não sou do tipo casual, quero algo a sério não apenas estar por estar.

— Eu compreendo Bella e Caroline não quer atirar-te para as mãos de qualquer um. — Elena olhou Bella com preocupação, a última coisa que queria era que ela se afastasse deles. — Ela só quer ver todos felizes.

— Como foram as coisas com o Damon? — Bella olhou Elena ansiosa. — Stefan disse que tinham conseguido resolver os vossos problemas.

— Nós tivemos uma conversa séria, Na verdade ele surpreendeu-me, não foi sarcástico nem tentou fazer piadas. Ele admitiu que foi contatado por Isobel, ela fingiu que o encontrou através de Katherine e pediu para ele a transformar em troca de informações sobre como abrir o túmulo debaixo da igreja. — Bella podia ouvir a raiva na voz de Elena. — Ela planeou tudo para que o Ric encontrasse o Damon a mordê-la para que ele pensasse que ela estava morta.

— Sinto muito. — Bella estava a ser sincera, não desejava uma mãe assim para ninguém. — E o teu pai biológico? Sabes alguma coisa sobre ele?

— Não. Mas estou desconfiada do meu tio John, ele conhecia Isobel, foi ele que a levou à clínica do meu pai e o fato dele ter regressado justamente agora ainda aumenta mais as suspeitas. Damon avisou-me que ele convocou uma reunião do Conselho para esta manhã.

— Então foi por isso que Charlie não tomou o pequeno almoço comigo. Ele só costuma sair depois de eu estar acordada, já que eu faço o pequeno almoço para nós dois.

— Tenho a certeza que ele está bem, além disso o Damon também teve de ir. Não vou negar que me preocupa o tio John ter pedido uma reunião, só posso pensar que dali não vem coisa boa, especialmente com os vampiros da tumba à solta.

— Eu soube disso. —Bella concordava com Elena. — Eles estavam na tumba onde devia estar Katherine.

— Eles acabaram soltos quando o Damon entrou à procura dela e não são muito amigáveis. — Elena estava muito muito preocupada com tudo isso. — Eles podem querer vingar-se das famílias fundadoras.

— Até agora não houve problemas mas também estou preocupada. — Bonnie foi sincera, ainda por cima sentia que a culpa também era dela, afinal fora uma das que abrira a tumba e perdera a sua avó por causa da quantidade de magia que teve de ser utilizada. — A Anna fez tudo para tirar a mãe de lá e apesar delas garantirem que só querem viver em paz não sei se podemos confiar nelas, afinal estão a abrigar os outros vampiros.

— Temos de ter cuidado com ela — Bella olhou-as com seriedade. — Todo o cuidado é pouco e vejam quem convidam para entrar.

— E tu? — Elena estava preocupada com Bella.

— A minha casa está bem protegida. Ao contrário das vossas que só precisam ser convidados uma vez, cada vez que um vampiro quiser entrar tem de ser convidado não importa se já lá esteve dentro antes.

— Não sabia que isso era possível. — Bonnie olhou para Bella com confusão.

— Foi ideia de uma antepassada minha mas foi feito para funcionar apenas na casa Swan.

— Não precisas te preocupar connosco nos vamos ter mais cuidado que o costume apesar disso ser difícil. — Elena não queria mais pessoas envolvidas nos seus problemas, não queria mais pessoas magoadas por causa dela. — Além disso não tivemos notícias deles até agora.

— Eu espero que não tenhamos tão cedo. — Bonnie estremeceu com essa ideia.

Quando acabaram de comer decidiram ir até ao Mystic Grill. Bella entrou e sorriu ao ver um rapaz muito bonito, de cabelos negros e olhos azuis claros sabendo que era o Damon Salvatore. O sorriso desapareceu ao ver a cara dele, algo tinha acontecido e tinha a sensação que ela não ia gostar nada.

— O que aconteceu Damon? — Elena perguntou depois de se sentarem perto dele, ela conhecia o namorado e sabia quando alguma coisa estava errada.

— O John acabou de dizer no conselho que ainda existiam vampiros em Mystic Falls. Parece que há pessoas desaparecidas e também roubaram sangue do hospital. Eu poderia desconfiar de Stefan mas depois do que a tua nova amiga fez, ele tem estado no seu melhor comportamento.

— O meu nome é Bella — ela tentou conter o riso por causa do tom do Damon mas achou melhor confirmar. — Mas tens razão, não pode ser o Stefan. Devem ser os vampiros que estavam na tumba.

— Também temos outro problema, a Pearl passou na minha casa há alguns dias e deu-me um dispositivo que consegue incapacitar vampiros, ele foi feito pelo Johnathan Gilbert. O John quer o dispositivo de volta.

— Não podes fazer isso. — Elena disse com a voz firme. — É demasiado perigoso para ti e para o Stefan.

— Eu sei disso mas ele não me está a dar muita escolha. — Damon olhou para a namorada com carinho.

— Eu posso ajudar. — Bella olhou para eles sem esconder que estava a falar sério. — Desativar o dispositivo não ia funcionar, eles podiam ter uma maneira de descobrir se estava ativo ou não mas pode haver uma maneira de mudar quem é atingido.

— Como assim? — Bonnie olhou-a sem entender. — Ele foi encantado por uma bruxa Bennett, nós não costumamos deixar as coisas ao acaso.

— Ele ainda vai atingir os vampiros mas eu sei uma maneira de evitar que atinja o Damon e o Stefan. Algo me diz que o John Gilbert não vai desistir e pode arranjar uma maneira de forçar o Damon a devolvê-lo, assim vocês não iam machucar-se.

— Não é uma má ideia. — Damon olhou Bella com atenção sem saber por que ela ajudaria dois vampiros. — Vamos para a minha casa, estaremos mais à vontade.

Apesar de Elena não querer que Bella se envolvesse nos seus problemas sobrenaturais estava aliviada por ela poder manter Damon a salvo. Eles acenaram a Alaric que estava sentado sozinho no bar e foram para a mansão dos Salvatores. Bella não pôde deixar de admirar a linda casa que era mais moderna que a dela mas igualmente elegante. Stefan olhou para eles sem entender porque estavam na casa dele até o Damon explicar e apesar de não querer ver Bella metida naquela confusão sabia que tinha de aceitar a ajuda dela.

Bella pegou o dispositivo deixando a energia dele alcançá-la conhecendo assim o magia que o permitia funcionar. Usando o poder de controlar os elementos aumentou o próprio poder dizendo o feitiço certo com a sua mente, inconsciente do ar que a rodeava, das chamas que tinha acendido a lareira e as velas, a chuva que começara a cair na rua, o tremor que abalou o chão debaixo dela. Eles respondiam ao seu chamado corrigindo o que estava errado e protegendo Stefan e Damon do mal que aquele dispositivo causava. Ela voltou ao presente com um leve sorriso, felizmente não passava um dia sem treinar os seus poderes porque o que acabara de fazer era bem difícil. Sentindo as pernas um pouco trémulas sentou-se no sofá mais próximo.

— Bella, estás bem? — Stefan olhou para ela com preocupação.

— Estou bem, só preciso treinar uma pouco mais e descansar um pouco. — Bella deu um sorriso leve. — Foi mais difícil do que estava à espera.

— Mais difícil do que estavas à espera? — Bonnie olhou-a incrédula — Se tivesse sido eu, teria morrido. Já consigo ver porque as bruxas Swan são tão poderosas.

— Eu sou especial, consigo controlar seis elementos, normalmente as bruxas Swan conseguem dois no máximo, aqueles com que têm mais afinidade. Eu sou tão ou mais poderosa que a primeira da minha linhagem.

— Mas porquê? — Bonnie olhou-a confusa.

— Para conseguir ultrapassar os tempos difíceis que virão, pelo menos foi o que vovó Marie escreveu no grimório dela. — Bella tentou não pensar no futuro que tinha que evitar. — Os próximos tempos precisam de uma Swan com força total sobre a natureza para consertar erros cometidos no passado que deviam ter sido impedidos.

— Obrigada pela tua ajuda, se não fosses tu não sei o que poderia ter acontecido. — Elena olhou para a nova amiga com respeito, feliz por poder contar com ela. — Agora temos de nos preocupar com o concurso de Miss Mystic Falls.

— Vais mesmo participar? — Caroline olhou para Elena com dúvidas.

— Foi a minha mãe que me inscreveu, é o mínimo que posso fazer e o Damon vai ser o meu par. E tu, Bella?

— Charlie insistiu, disse que como faço parte das famílias fundadoras esperam que participe. — Bella suspirou — Ele sabe o quanto não gosto destas coisas mas desta vez não tenho escolha. Ainda me falta um par.

— O Stefan podia ir contigo. — Caroline sugeriu com um sorriso. — Tenho a certeza que não se importa, pois não Stefan?

— Claro que posso. — Stefan sorriu para Bella. — Vai ser divertido.

— Pelo menos temos o dia de amanhã para treinar amanhã para treinar a dança. — Bella não estava muito entusiasmada mas o Charlie tinha insistido tanto que não lhe dera outra escolha a não ser aceitar.

— E já escolheste o teu vestido? — Caroline perguntou curiosa.

— Já, na verdade foi um presente da minha mãe. Ela comprou-o para mim quando soube que eu ia participar. — Bella sorriu levemente ao recordar o vestido roxo que a mãe lhe oferecera. — E vocês, já escolheram os vossos?

— Eu já mas não sei se a Elena também já tem o dela.

— A Jenna ajudou-me a escolhê-lo e vai ajudar-me no domingo.

Depois de conversarem mais um pouco Bella decidiu ir para casa mas primeiro combinou com o Stefan para ele aparecer a meio da manhã. Depois de treinar a sua magia fez o jantar para o Charlie que chegou quando estava quase pronto.

— Boa noite, Bells precisas de ajuda com a mesa?

— Não, já está tudo preparado. Como foi a reunião do conselho?

— Descobri porque nunca fui com a cara do John Gilbert. Ainda agora chegou e já quer mandar no conselho. Tenho a certeza que ele sabe que o Damon e o Stefan são vampiros mas ele tem razão em relação aos vampiros que estavam na tumba. Eles não são de confiança.

— Eu acho que ele é o pai biológico da Elena e ela também está desconfiada, são demasiadas coincidências.

— Não me ia surpreender se fosse esse o caso. Eu lembro-me que a tua avó mencionou que Isobel vinha muitas vezes a Mystic Falls, era sempre vista com ele na época em que devia ter engravidado.

— Ela disse que nunca gostou muito dele e se isso for verdade não vai ser fácil para ela. E o resto do teu dia, correu tudo bem?

— Tirando os problemas com os vampiros Mystic Falls é tranquila. E tu, preparada para o concurso no domingo? Já arranjaste um par?

— O Stefan concordou em ajudar-me e vem cá amanha para ensaiarmos a dança.

— Ele parece um bom rapaz apesar do histórico dele ao redor dos humanos não ser o melhor.

— Isso foi culpa do feitiço que Katherine mandou fazer, e mesmo assim ele fez de tudo para lutar contra isso. — Bella não conseguiu evitar defender Stefan. — Eu admiro-o por isso muitos teriam desistido e deixar-se levar pela sede de sangue.

— Eu sei, querida. Não deve ter sido fácil e também sei que ele vai cuidar bem de ti.

Depois daquela conversa e de terminarem o jantar Bella lavou a loiça e foi para seu quarto esperando ter uma noite de sono tranquilo. Ela acordou perto das nove horas e depois de tomar um banho relaxante vestiu um top vermelho e uns corsários desportivos, calçou uns tênis e prendeu o cabelo numa trança.

Bella tomou o pequeno almoço sozinha já que podia sentir o Charlie no escritório dele. Tinha acabado de lavar a loiça quando tocaram à campainha, sentindo a energia do Stefan, ela sorriu e foi atender.

— Bom dia, Bella — Stefan sorriu ao ver como ela estava vestida. — Vejo que estás preparada para a nossa aula.

— Bom dia, Stefan. Por favor entra. Já preparei a sala de estar para a nossa pequena aventura.

A sala de estar era espaçosa, com dois sofás de quatro lugares, um sofá de dois lugares, uma mesa do café na frente de um dos sofás e uma televisão na parede acima da entrada que dava para o hall. Bella tinha colocado a mesa do café a um canto da sala para o meio estar livre e poderem dançar à vontade.

— É um ótimo espaço para treinarmos. — Stefan concordou.

Bella colocou a música, All of me, a tocar no tablet e começou a dançar com o Stefan deixando a música e ele guiá-la. Era bom dançar com ele, quase natural mas não podia negar a eletricidade que parecia correr entre eles. Ela sabia que ele também tinha sentido quando tinham começado. Stefan fez de tudo para concentrar-se na dança mas era difícil desviar a atenção da mulher que tinha nos braços. A verdade era que nunca tinha conhecido alguém como ela, tão altruísta, e como o nome dela dizia verdadeiramente bela. Nem com Katherine, quando pensara que ela uma jovem inocente sentira uma ligação tão forte, cada vez que a olhava nos olhos parecia perder-se na profundidade daqueles olhos cor de chocolate. Ambos estavam tão perdidos na música que não notaram a entrada de Charlie nem que a música já tinha repetido mais de dez vezes.

— Se dançarem assim não vais ter problema em ganhar, Bells. — Charlie não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver a filha reagir à sua presença na sala.

— Pai… — Bella corou ao notar a presença do pai e afastou-se de Stefan — O que fazes aqui?

— Vim ver como estava a correr o ensaio e já que está a correr tão bem pensei que podias convidar o Stefan para almoçar connosco e podias fazer a lasanha da minha mãe.

— Claro, não há problema — Bella não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver o olhar de súplica do pai. — Ficas connosco para provares a lasanha da vovó Swan?

— Mal posso esperar. — Stefan sentia-se bem na companhia de Bella e de Charlie.

Enquanto Bella foi fazer o almoço deixou Charlie com Stefan na sala. Charlie ligou a televisão deixando-a no canal de desporto mas não podia deixar de interrogar Stefan, assim que tinha entrado na sala tinha percebido que eles estavam tão envolvidos um no outro que nem tinham percebido a sua presença. Isso tinha-o preocupado, depois de Edward sabia que ia ser difícil para a sua filha deixar outra pessoa entrar no seu coração e não queria vê-la sofrer novamente.

— Então Stefan, como é que ela conseguiu convencer-te a participar no concurso?

— Não foi tão difícil mas a Caroline ajudou. — Stefan sorriu levemente — Bella ajudou-me muito quando removeu a magia que me tinha condenado a ser um monstro se consumisse sangue humano. Nada que eu faça vai ser o suficiente para pagar a minha dívida.

— Ela nunca vai acertar que pagues pela ajuda dela. Bella é muito especial, não fazes ideia do quanto. Não faças nada que a possa magoar. — Charlie olhou para o olhar surpreso do Stefan e sorriu. — Podes ser mais velho que eu Stefan mas não podes negar o que eu vi mais cedo. Estás interessado nela, eu teria de ser cego para não perceber mas também sei que ela ainda não está pronta para ser mais do que tua amiga. Bella sempre foi madura para a sua idade, Renée costumava dizer que ela tinha nascido com trinta anos. Ela nunca soube o que era ser normal, porque ela não é normal.

— Eu... — Stefan não sabia o que dizer, ele sabia que o seu interesse por ela parecia crescer a cada dia que passava mas também sabia que Charlie tinha razão, ela não estava pronta para algo mais do que amizade mas sabia que ela tinha notado a atração que os parecia rodear — Eu vou esperar. Sei que por ela vale a pena esperar o tempo que for preciso.

— Espero bem que sim. E também espero que saibas que se a magoares nada vai conseguir te proteger de seres atingido pelas balas de madeira da minha pistola.

Stefan engoliu em seco mas sabia que Charlie tinha razão em querer proteger Bella, depois de tudo o que acontecera ela estava muito frágil e a última coisa que queria era magoá-la. Stefan não ficou surpreso por o almoço estar uma delícia, sabia que Bella cozinhava muito bem e não pôde deixar de elogiá-la e sorriu ao vê-la corar.

Bella aproveitou a tarde para treinar melhor a dança com o Stefan e depois dele partir treinar a sua magia. Depois de jantar com Charlie achou melhor ir dormir para estar preparada para o dia seguinte. Enquanto se preparava para dormir só podia desejar que tudo corresse bem no concurso, esse foi o último pensamento que passou pela sua cabeça antes de adormecer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06**

O dia do concurso amanheceu com um sol agradável. Bella sorriu, saiu da cama e foi tomar uma banho relaxante para depois vestir uns calções de ganga e uma túnica e calçou uns ténis já que só ia mudar de roupa no sítio onde era o concurso. Ela tinha arrumado tudo o que ia precisar no dia anterior por isso foi fazer o café da manhã para ela e Charlie escolhendo umas panquecas.

— Bom dia, Bells. Dormiste bem?

— Muito bem, deu para recuperar as minhas energias.

— Pronta para o concurso? — Charlie perguntou enquanto começavam a comer.

— Dentro do possível. Já tenho tudo arranjado, é só levar as minhas coisas.

— Tu vais comigo no meu carro, Stefan vai lá ter connosco.

Quando Bella chegou à casa onde ia ser o concurso Elena e Caroline já tinham chegado e estavam a começar a preparar-se. Bella ocupou o seu lugar em frente a um espelho e começou a fazer o seu cabelo, ela escolheu prender as mechas da frente com uma presilha com pequenos diamantes e pérolas que combinavam com uns brincos deixados pela vovó Marie, e deixar o resto das mechas soltas caindo em cachos médios. Ela optou por uma maquilhagem leve apenas para ressaltar a sua beleza natural antes de ir vestir o vestido roxo que Renée tinha comprado para ela. Era lindo, marcava as suas curvas e deslizava de forma fluída pelo seu corpo.

— Algum problema, Elena? — Bella perguntou ao juntar-se elas no topo da escada, Elena usava um vestido azul enquanto Caroline tinha preferido um verde.

— Só gostava que a minha mãe estivesse aqui. Ela estava mesmo entusiasmada com tudo isto. — Elena suspirou olhando para o Damon que a esperava no fundo da escada. — Com tudo o que está a acontecer, com o meu tio John e os vampiros da tumba não sei se esta é uma boa ideia.

— Não digas disparates Elena, não estás a fazer isto só por ti mas também pela tua mãe. — Caroline sorriu para a amiga carinhosamente. — Já passou a hora de desistires apesar de saber que seria mais fácil para nós se o fizesses.

— A Caroline tem razão além disso não podes negar que vais gostar de estar nos braços do Damon — Bella deu um sorriso maroto fazendo rir tanto Elena como Caroline.

A primeira delas a descer foi Caroline acompanhada por Matt, depois foi a Elena acompanhada por Damon e então Bella acompanhada por Stefan. Ela não pôde deixar de sorrir ao vê-lo no fundo da escada à sua espera. Enquanto dançavam a valsa ao som de All of me, ela não conseguiu evitar perder-se nos olhos verdes de Stefan, confiando nele para guiá-la através da dança. Stefan deixou a experiência assumir o controlo e concentrou-se na linda mulher que tinha nos braços, admirando a sua beleza. Para os que assistiam era difícil de acreditar que eles eram apenas amigos, só podiam esperar que se tornassem algo mais.

— Quero agradecer por tudo o que fizeram e vão fazer pela nossa cidade. — O Mayor Lockwood disse enquanto olhava para as concorrentes. — A Miss Mystic Falls é a Isabella Swan!

— Parabéns — Elena e Caroline abraçaram Bella que ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquilo era mesmo verdade.

Depois do fim da cerimónia Bella trocou de roupa e vestiu um camisola castanha e uns jeans pretos e foi com os amigos para o Mystic Grill para celebrarem a vitória dela.

— Estou a ver que os ensaios com o Stefan deram resultado — Caroline disse depois de Stefan, Damon e Matt irem para a mesa de bilhar e sorriu ao ver Bella corar. — Aconteceu mais alguma coisa que devemos saber?

— Claro que não. — o rubor de Bella aumentou. — Eu só gosto da companhia dele. Quando estou com ele fica mais fácil esquecer tudo o que aconteceu em Forks e nunca é aborrecido.

— Ele precisa de alguém como tu — Elena disse sorrindo — Damon disse-me que nunca o viu assim nem mesmo com Katherine.

— Nós somos apenas amigos. — Bella insistiu olhando para Stefan que parecia concentrado na sua jogada. — Edward deixou-me à pouco mais de três meses, eu não estou pronta para mais do que amizade e Stefan sabe bem disso. E tu e o Damon como estão?

— Tentando não pensar que o John pode ser mesmo o meu pai. Acho que se passa alguma coisa com o Jeremy. Nos últimos tempos parece que me anda a evitar especialmente desde que encontraram o corpo da Vicki. — ao ver a confusão de Bella explicou. — Ela era a irmã do Matt, Damon transformou-a numa vampira mas ela era descontrolada, ela tentou magoar o Jeremy e o Damon teve que matá-la de vez mas o Matt não sabe de toda a verdade. Ele pensava que ela tinha saído da cidade até que encontraram o corpo dela numa tempestade.

— Tu dançaste com ele não foi? — Bella perguntou olhando Caroline.

— Nós somos namorados. É recente mas eu gosto dele.

— Ele parece um bom rapaz. — Bela disse para Carolina enquanto sorria.

— E tu? Estás preparada para o desfile do dia do fundador? Só faltam dois dias.

— Bem, já tenho um vestido. Encontrei-o guardado na minha casa, acho que pertenceu à minha bisavó. Ela deve ter feito alguma coisa para o preservar porque está em ótimas condições. — Bela sorriu levemente. — E vocês?

— A Jenna também cuidou do meu vestido. — Elena sorriu para as amigas.

— Comigo a mesma coisa, achei um que está na minha família e eu até gosto dele. — Caroline sorriu. — Pelo menos vou ter o Matt comigo.

O resto da noite foi tranquila, quando foram para casa Alaric ainda ficou no bar, só não estava à espera que a ex-mulher aparecesse. Depois dela ameaçar matar os cidadãos de Mystic Falls, um por um, a menos que a Elena aceitasse conversar com ela, ele soube que não existia outra opção mas sabia que Damon não ia gostar nada disto.

Bella acordou ao som do seu telemóvel, sabia que ia ter de ajudar por isso levantou-se e foi tomar um duche rápido. Ela prendeu os cabelos numa trança embutida e vestiu uma camisola lilás e uns jeans azuis e calçou uns botins pretos. Para sua surpresa quando chegou à cozinha o café da manhã já estava pronto, apesar de Charlie ter comprado fora.

— Bom dia, Bells. — Charlie sorriu para a filha. — Achei que podia dar-te um mimo, sei que não são iguais aos teus mas...

— Obrigada, pai. — Bella interrompeu-o com um abraço. — Foi uma boa ideia.

Eles sentaram-se e tomaram o café enquanto conversavam sobre o concurso e o que Bella tinha planeado para o dia até chegar a hora dela ir para a escola. Bella estacionou o carro e sorriu ao ver que Elena também tinha acabado de chegar.

— Bom dia. — Elena cumprimentou Bella com um sorriso. — Vamos entrar.

Lá dentro todos estavam ocupados, Alaric estava a distribuir as tarefas quando viu Elena e foi até elas.

— Precisamos conversar. — ele fez sinal para o seguirem até uma sala onde estavam o Stefan e o Damon.

— O que aconteceu? — Elena perguntou preocupada indo para perto do Damon enquanto Bella se sentava perto do Stefan.

— Eu vi Isobel. Ela apareceu ontem no Mystic Grill. Pediu para arranjar uma encontro entre vocês, se bem que pedir é uma forma simpática de dizer. Ela ameaçou começar uma chacina, começando pelos alunos de história.

— Não tens de fazer isto se não quiseres. — Damon abraçou Elena oferecendo conforto.

— Não me parece que tenha outra opção, além disso sei que me irei arrepender se não o fizer.

— Nós vamos lá estar para te dar todo o apoio. — Bella disse com firmeza. — Eu e Stefan vamos ficar numa mesa e o Damon pode ficar lá fora com o Alaric. Tenho a certeza que ela não o vai querer perto de ti.

— O encontro vai ser na hora do almoço. — Alaric deu-lhe os detalhes.

Depois do Damon partir, Bella e Elena foram ajudar com a decoração do carro enquanto Stefan ia ajudar não construção. Bella achou graça à ideia se elegância sulista de Caroline e ajudou no que podia até chegar a hora do almoço. Bella foi com Stefan no carro dela enquanto Damon levava Elena. Bella e Stefan ocuparam uma mesa não muito perto da de Elena para não chamarem muita atenção e pediram duas bebidas.

Bella observou com atenção a chegada da Isobel, e conteve uma careta ao ouvi-la mencionar o quanto Elena se parecia com Katherine, esse não era um bom começo de conversa e cada vez mais tinha a certeza que Isobel queria algo. Não a surpreendeu que ela sabia que Elena namorava com o Damon mas que ela achasse que o Stefan gostasse de Elena quase a fez rir.

— Porquê? — Elena perguntou olhando a mãe biológica.

— Porque eu queria isto, não vais dizer que nunca pensaste nisso, especialmente agora. Tu vais envelhecer, o Damon não. O para sempre não dura muito tempo quando se é humana.

— Eu... — Elena sabia que não podia mentir afinal à apenas alguns dias tivera a mesma conversa com Bella.

— Estou a ver que sim. É natural e parece ser algo comum na linhagem das Petrova. Mas vamos ao que interessa, eu quero o artefacto do Johnathan Gilbert.

— Eu não o tenho.

— Mas o Damon tem é tenho a certeza que se o pedires ele te vai dar a não ser que queiras que alguém acabe magoado, alguém como a tua amiga Caroline, ou teu irmão Jeremy.

— Eu vou falar com ele mas não posso prometer nada. — Elena achou melhor agir como se o artefacto ainda estivesse como fora encontrado.

— Tenho a certeza que vais conseguir, assim como com Katherine ele já deve estar nas tuas mãos mas por agora porque não vais ter com os teus amigos e não demores muito tempo.

Elena foi ter com Bella e Stefan olhando Isobel desaparecer, logo a seguir o Damon apareceu.

— Como correu? — Ele sentou-se ao lado de Elena. — O que ela queria?

— A invenção de Johnathan Gilbert — Elena respondeu com sem emoção. — Ela deve estar a trabalhar com o John mas para que eles querem um aparelho que faz mal a vampiros?

— John quer livrar-se dos vampiros da tumba mas qual é o interesse de Isobel?

— Ela ameaçou machucar o Jeremy, Matt e Caroline a menos que eu entregue o dispositivo.

— Pelo menos ele agora não pode machucar tanto a mim como o Stefan mas não podes dizer a Isobel que o vais entregar já, ela pode ficar desconfiada do porquê eu o dei tão rapidamente.

— Damon tem razão. — Bella disse enquanto agarrando a mão de Elena em sinal de apoio. — Ela vai desconfiar se o entregares agora é melhor esperares até o tempo que ela te deu estiver a acabar mas agora temos de voltar para a escola.

Bella voltou com o Stefan e Elena para ajudarem no carro do desfile. Estavam a meio do trabalho quando o Jeremy apareceu.

— Viste a Anna? Eu não a vejo desde ontem e estou preocupado.

— Não. — Elena for sincera. — Não sabia que ainda eram amigos.

— Somos mais do que amigos. Estás a falar a sério ou é mais uma mentira?

— Claro que estou a falar a sério. Mas porque essa pergunta?

— Porque eu sei a verdade sobre o Damon, o Stefan e a Anna. Tens a certeza que não a viste?

— Sim tenho a certeza mas Jeremy, por favor deixa-me explicar.

— Agora não quero as tuas explicações vou continuar a tentar achar a Anna. Estou mesmo preocupado com ela.

Elena tentou voltar a sua atenção para o carro mas foi então que viu a Isobel a caminhar na direção dela.

— O que fazes aqui?

— Sou a tua mãe Elena, acho natural querer saber mais sobre a minha filha. A tua amiga Caroline é uma valiosa fonte de informação. Não parou de falar sobre ti e os teus amigos. Katherine vai gostar de saber que existe uma bruxa Swan outra vez em Mystic Falls mas eu vou manter a minha distância dela, e da outra bruxa, Bonnie não é? Por outro lado temos o Matt ele parece muito vulnerável mas sei qual é a melhor opção. Gostaria de saber o que farias pelo teu irmão, Jeremy. Ele agora está na minha posse e a menos que o queiras de volta inteiro e sem danos vais me dar o dispositivo. Tens até ao final da tarde.

Assim que Isobel foi embora, Elena procurou Bella e Stefan e foi ter com eles.

— Ela tem o Jeremy. — Elena disse desolada. — E se ela o magoar?

— Não precisas te preocupar, vais ter Jeremy de volta. — Bella olhou Elena com preocupação — Ela disse mais alguma coisa?

— Parece que ela teve uma longa conversa com Caroline, ela disse que Katherine ia gostar de saber que há uma bruxa Swan outra vez na cidade.

Isso não surpreendeu Bella, Katherine sabia que a única madeira de deixar de fugir era através de uma bruxa Swan e por isso mesmo nunca faria nada para a magoar.

— Não precisam se preocupar — Bella sorriu ao ver a expressão de preocupação de Stefan e Elena — Katherine precisa de mim viva. Ela nunca faria nada que pusesse em risco a minha vida.

Stefan sentia que Bella sabia muito bem para o que Katherine precisava dela mas não ia contar tão cedo mas tinha de confiar nela.

— De qualquer forma vamos ter com o Damon para marcarmos o encontro com Isobel e salvarmos o Jeremy.

A casa dos Salvatore estava silenciosa quando eles chegaram e encontraram Damon sentado no sofá.

— Pelas vossas caras Isobel aprontou das dela, não foi?

— Ela levou o Jeremy. — Elena sentou-se ao lado do Damon e deixou-o envolver os braços ao redor da cintura dela. — Vou mandar-lhe uma mensagem agora a dizer que vamos entregar o dispositivo.

Bella olhou para os livros da biblioteca com curiosidade e sorriu ao ver os títulos familiares não sabendo que Stefan a observava com atenção. Ele não pôde deixar de ver como o olhar de Bella ia para os livros sempre que via uma nova biblioteca, tinha a sensação que ela gostava deles tanto como ele. Ela parecia iluminar-se cada vez que via um livro que gostava.

— Tu não vais sozinha. — Damon sabia que isso era uma má ideia. — Eu e o Stefan vamos contigo, além disso tenho a certeza que ela não vai aparecer sozinha.

— Eu também vou. Ela não vai tentar nada se eu estiver lá. — Bella disse enquanto se sentava no outro sofá.

— Como assim? — Damon perguntou sem compreender.

— Isobel está a trabalhar para a Katherine e ela não ia gostar nada que a única bruxa Swan sofresse algum dano, para além disso eu posso proteger Elena. — Bella olhava para Damon enquanto falava. — Ela teve muito trabalho para garantir que a minha linhagem sobrevivesse não ia estragar tudo agora.

— O que isso quer dizer? — Damon estava ainda mais curioso.

— Ao longo dos anos ela teve algum papel na história da minha família, normalmente para garantir que a herdeira dos poderes Swan sobrevivesse, na verdade foi graças a ela que a minha família veio para Mystic Falls. Na altura era muito perigoso para os Swan continuarem na Inglaterra.

— Isso quer dizer que estás em dívida para com ela?

— Não cometas o engano de pensar que lhe devo alguma coisa Damon, nada me iria agradar mais do que enfiar uma estaca no coração daquela vadia. Ela pode precisar de mim mas eu não vou ajuda-la de bom grado. O fim de Katherine já foi decidido e posso garantir-te que eu vou estar envolvida nisso. Ela pode ter salvo algumas das minhas antepassadas mas ninguém na minha família esqueceu que ela foi a responsável pela morte de uma delas.

Damon estremeceu ao ouvir a fúria na voz de Bella e sabia que não era o único. Bella podia ser uma rapariga muito bondosa e simpática mas ninguém queria ficar no lado mau dela.

A lua estava a nascer quando eles chegaram à praça central de Mystic Falls. Isobel estava à espera deles assim como um homem e uma mulher.

— Onde está o dispositivo?

— O meu irmão primeiro. — Elena ordenou olhando para Isobel com raiva.

— Liga para casa ele vai atender. — Isobel olhou para Bella com curiosidade mas sabia que não podia fazer nada para magoá-la e sentia que essa era a razão para Bella estar ali. Ela sabia que estaria em segurança. Isobel não pôde deixar de notar a proximidade dela com o Stefan Salvatore mas parecia que Bella não estava consciente disso.

— Jeremy? Estás bem? — Elena perguntou preocupada.

— Eu estou bem mas o tio John bateu com a cabeça. — Jeremy mentiu olhando para o tio, agora não podia deixar de sentir simpatia pela situação da irmã, sabia que ela não queria mentir mas fizera isso para o manter em segurança. — Precisamos conversar quando vieres para casa.

Elena entregou o dispositivo a Isobel depois de desligar o telemóvel.

— Se eu fosse a ti afastava-me do Damon, ele vai ser a tua ruína. — Isobel olhou a filha sabendo que ela não ia gostar do conselho. — Pelo menos Katherine conseguiu escapar.

— Obrigado por seres uma deceção monumental, ao menos a imagem da minha mãe verdadeira continua intacta. — foi a resposta de Elena à provocação da mãe biológica, e foi abraçada por Damon quando Isobel partiu.

Bella sentiu-se mal por ver a dor da amiga e puxou Stefan para eles ficarem mais à vontade.

— Ainda vais me explicar porque Katherine precisa de ti. — Stefan olhava para Bella enquanto iam no carro dela na direção da pensão Salvatore.

— Um dia eu vou. — Bella prometeu — Mas ainda não chegou a hora. O que vou fazer vai corrigir uma das maiores injustiças já cometidas por uma bruxa que infelizmente foi minha antepassada. Mas posso garantir que Katherine vai fazer de tudo para que isso aconteça. O que ela pensa que vai ser a salvação dela vai ser a sua condenação.

— Estou ansioso para ver-te amanhã no desfile. — Stefan queria saber como ela ficaria no vestido. — Há muito tempo que não vejo ninguém com esse tipo de roupa. — Já eu tenho a certeza que vais ser um perfeito cavalheiro. — Bella suspirou enquanto estacionava o carro. — Boa noite Stefan. Até amanhã.

Stefan sorriu antes de sair do carro e entrar na casa, já Bella começou a fazer o caminho para a sua casa. Noutro carro Isobel ligou para John Gilbert.

— Na entrada da casa está o dispositivo e o teu anel — Ela disse quando John atendeu. — Sabes o que tens de fazer. Não estragues isso. Katherine quer os vampiros da tumba mortos.

— Eu sei. Não precisas te preocupar.

— Eu quero acrescentar dois nomes a essa lista. — Isobel não tinha duvidas que estava a tomar a decisão certa.

— Deixa-me adivinhar Stefan e Damon Salvatore.

— Não quero esta vida para ela. Temos de a proteger.

— Esse sempre foi o plano. Considera-os mortos.

— Ela é a nossa filha, John. Devemos-lhe pelo menos isso.

— Eu sei.

Noutra parte da casa Elena estava no quarto dela depois de ter feito as pazes com o irmão, sabia que não podia continuar a esconder-lhe a verdade, era mais perigoso para ele. Assim pelo menos estaria alerto a qualquer perigo. Já Jeremy tentava consolar a namorada que tinha aparecido e contado que a mãe tinha sido morta e não tinha para onde ir.

Bella depois de preparar tudo para o dia seguinte tinha ido para a cama e enquanto deixava o cansaço levá-la para a terra doa sonhos e só podia esperar que o dia seguinte fosse melhor que o de hoje.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07**

Bella acordou com o som do alarme do seu telemóvel, sabendo que não tinha outra escolha saiu da cama e foi tomar um duche rápido e vestiu uns calções e uma túnica. Ela tinha acabado de tomar o café da manhã quando a campainha tocou. Bella abriu a porta e sorriu ao ver Bonnie que tinha combinado ir ajudá-la a vestir-se para o desfile antes de irem buscar Elena.

— Bom dia — Bonnie cumprimentou-a com sorriso amigável. — Vamos lá deixar-te perfeita para o desfile. Elena tem Jenna para ajudá-la e Caroline tem a mãe apesar de ser a Caroline.

— Entra. As coisas já estão no meu quarto. — Bella sorriu enquanto iam para a sua suite. — Não sabes como agradeço a tua ajuda. Charlie é muito bom mas as coisas de rapariga assustam-no.

— Não sabes como te compreendo. — Bonnie sorriu ao entrar na suite de Bella. — A tua casa é muito bonita.

— Obrigada. — Bella agradeceu enquanto entravam no quarto de vestir.

O quarto de vestir tinha paredes num tom suave de lavanda e tinha dois guarda-roupas, uma cómoda com um espelho, e um espelho de corpo inteiro.

— Precisas mesmo de tanta coisa?

— As roupas que costumo usar estão no guarda-roupa mais escuro, no mais claro estão as roupas de festa e na cómoda está a maquilhagem, acessórios para o cabelo, e as minhas jóias. — Bella tirou o vestido que ia usar do guarda-roupa escuro. — Está tudo organizado de maneira a ser mais fácil encontrar as coisas que preciso.

— É lindo. — Bonnie sorriu enquanto olhava o vestido que Bella ia usar. Era mesmo lindo, roxo, tinha desenhos prateados na parte central, decote quadrado e com mangas compridas — Fazemos o teu cabelo primeiro e depois vestes o vestido. Na verdade podes usar o mesmo penteado de ontem, vai ficar bem com o vestido.

**Vestido da Bella**

Bella concordou com um aceno e deixou Bonnie ajudá-la a fazer os cachos para depois prender as mechas da frente com a mesma presilha do dia anterior. Depois que acabaram o cabelo, Bonnie ajudou-a a entrar no vestido e apertou o espartilho enquanto Bella fazia uma leve careta pensando que podia ser mais confortável. Quando a Bonnie acabou de a ajudar com a maquilhagem elas saíram do quarto para irem para a casa da Elena. Bella levou uma mala com a roupa que iria vestir depois do desfile e achou melhor ir no carro de Bonnie já que ia ser impossível conduzir com aquele vestido. Quando chegaram à casa de Elena, ela já estava à espera delas no vestido dela.

— Bom dia — Elena sorriu enquanto entrava no banco de trás do carro. — Então Bella estás pronta?

— Dentro do possível. Pelo menos não vou estar sozinha.

— Claro que não, vais ter-me mim, Caroline, o Stefan e o Damon contigo. — Elena sorriu para a amiga. — Agora o quão difícil foi entrar nesse vestido?

— Não tens ideia. Acho que se a Bonnie não estivesse lá não ia conseguir.

— Também estou feliz que a Jenna me ajudou.

Não demorou muito para chegarem à escola, Bella sorriu ao ver que o Stefan e o Damon estavam à espera delas também com fatos daquela época. Ela saiu do carro, sorriu ao ver cara de admiração do Stefan e fez uma pequena vénia notando que Elena estava a fazer o mesmo para o Damon. Ela foi para perto dele enlaçando o seu braço no dele enquanto subiam para cima do carro.

— Estás linda. — Stefan disse em voz baixa enquanto ocupavam o lugar deles.

— Obrigada. — Bella corou e deu um pequeno sorriso tentando agir normalmente apesar da presença dele mexer com ela. — Tu pareces um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

— Naquela época eu fui um sem dúvida. — Stefan sorriu ao lembrar-se dos anos antes de conhecer Katherine.

— Sei que ainda és. — Bella corou ainda mais ao ver que Damon os olhava com curiosidade.

Durante todo o desfile Bella continuou ao lado de Stefan enquanto acenavam as pessoas que tinham vindo ao desfile. Elena fazia o mesmo em relação ao Damon mas a sua mente estava John, preocupava-a que ele continuasse na cidade e tinha a sensação que algo ia acontecer contudo não podia deixar de estar feliz por as coisas com Jeremy terem melhorado. Podia demorar algum tempo mas ia reconquistar a confiança do irmão. Ela contara-lhe a verdade sobre a mãe biológica que agora era uma vampira e que desconfiava que John era o seu pai biológico. Jeremy tinha-lhe dado todo o apoio possível mas era difícil lidar com o facto que o homem de quem nunca gostara podia ser o seu pai biológico.

Quando o desfile terminou Bella vestiu uma túnica roxo escura, umas calças pretas e uns ténis azuis escuros e eles foram celebrar para o Mystic Grill. Bella estava sentada com o Stefan quando o Charlie chegou.

— Algum problema pai? — Ela perguntou ao ver a cara dele.

— O John Gilbert convenceu o Mayor que os vampiros da tumba vão atacar as famílias fundadoras hoje à noite e vai usar a invenção daqui a alguns minutos. Se calhar era melhor tu e os teus amigos irem para casa.

— Obrigada pelo aviso, pai. — Bella disse antes de olhar para os outros.

— Eu vou levar a Bella, a Elena, o Damon e a Bonnie no meu carro. — Stefan disse olhando para eles que acenaram.

— Eu vou com o Matt e o Tyler. O pai do Tyler deu-lhe as chaves do carro depois do desfile.

— OK. Mas tenham cuidado não sabemos se aquele dispositivo afeta só vampiros.

Bella tinha programado o dispositivo para não afetar o Stefan e o Damon mas o resto ia ser afetado. Eles iam ouvir o barulho só não iam ser tão afetados por ele mesmo ela também o ia ouvir. Caroline, Matt e Tyler partiram de imediato enquanto Bella e Elena foram buscar as roupas do desfile.

— É melhor ser a Elena ou a Bonnie a conduzir. — Bella avisou-os quando chegaram ao carro. — Apesar de vocês não serem afetados como os outros ainda vão ouvir o som estridente do aparelho assim como eu.

Eles iam partir quando o um sou estridente foi ouvido pelo Stefan, Damon e Bella. Felizmente estavam no carro mas viram como os vampiros caíam no chão e eram levados pelos delegados. Foi aí que Bella viu que o Mayor Lockwood também estava a ser levado mas Bella sabia que ele não era um vampiro, então porque fora afetado pelo diapositivo?

— Temos de sair. — Elena disse de repente.

— O que foi? — Bella olhou para ela com preocupação.

— Eles estão a levar a Anna, não posso deixá-la morrer. Jeremy nunca iria me perdoar.

— Vamos. Eles estão a ser levados para o antigo consultório do teu pai. — Bonnie concordou.

Assim que o aparelho parou Bella e os outros saíram do carro e foram na direção do prédio do pai da Elena. John estava à frente dele olhando com satisfação para o que tinha feito mas foi aí que viu Damon e Stefan com Elena e duas amigas delas.

— Sai da frente. Temos de salvar Anna. — Damon disse olhando com raiva para o John.

— Não podem fazer isso. Ela já está morta. Foi a primeira coisa que fiz, não quero o meu sobrinho envolvido com uma vampira e se não partirem agora mesmo vou dizer aos delegados que perderam dois.

— Estou a dizer-te para me deixares passar, como meu pai devia fazer alguma diferença.

— Tu sabes. Como? — John olhou para a filha com transtorno.

— Não foi difícil para o Damon fazer a conexão. Agora deixa-nos entrar.

— É tarde demais. O edifício está a arder. Nunca vão conseguir apagar o fogo.

— O Mayor Lockwood está lá. — Bella olhou para o John e viu-o empalidecer. — Tenho a certeza que ele não é um vampiro. Vai deixá-lo morrer?

— Há uma entrada lateral mas o fogo já deve estar bem avançado. — John disse a contragosto fazendo-os ir imediatamente naquela direção.

Enquanto Stefan e Damon entravam Bella e Bonnie fizeram o possível para retardar as chamas mas era tarde demais Anna estava mesmo morta e o Mayor Lockwood tinha sido morto por um dos vampiros da tumba. Eles voltaram para onde estava John com caras pesarosas.

— Onde está o Mayor Lockwood?

— Espero que estejas satisfeito. — Elena disse olhando para o pai biológico. — É por tua culpa que Tyler perdeu o pai.

— Elena, deixa-me explicar por favor.

— Eu não quero ouvir mais nada. Vou levar Bella a casa. Quando voltar vamos ter uma conversa séria.

A ida até à casa de Bella foi feita em silêncio, apesar de Stefan estarem aliviados por estarem vivos e não terem sido descobertos não podia deixar de sentir pena por Anna, ela era uma boa garota e temia a reação de Jeremy quando soubesse este resultado trágico fora por isso que Damon tinha ido falar com ele. Stefan tinha preferido ficar com Bella até Charlie chegar.

Bella e Stefan entraram na casa Swan depois de se despedirem de Elena. Eles foram para a sala e Bella sentou-se no sofá abraçando as pernas.

— Estás bem? — Stefan perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela.

— Era de se esperar que a esta altura já me tivesse habituado com a morte especialmente tendo em conta as pessoas que me rodeiam mas acho que nunca me vou habituar. — Bella olhou para Stefan com lágrimas nos olhos. — A partir de agora todas as pessoas que conheço vão eventualmente morrer enquanto eu vou continuar aqui, olhando-os seguir em frente, casar, ter filhos, netos e envelhecer. Como é que aguentas Stefan?

— Tenho os meus momentos mas tento aproveitar o máximo da vida e das pessoas de quem gosto enquanto durar. A maioria sabe que eu vou estar lá, protegendo os seus descendentes na melhor forma que conseguir — Stefan olhou para Bella com carinho enquanto prendia à mão dela na sua. — E tu não vais estar sozinha. Eu vou estar ao teu lado como teu amigo se for isso que quiseres.

— Eu gosto da tua companhia — Bella sorriu sem retirar a sua mão. — O que aconteceu com o pai de Tyler preocupa-me. Ele não era um vampiro então porque foi afetado pelo diapositivo Gilbert? Ele tem de fazer parte do mundo sobrenatural afinal só pessoas com a audição aprimorada podiam ouvir aquele som tão agudo.

— Não faço a mínima ideia. Achas que vais conseguir descobrir?

— A vovó tinha um diário com uma lista de todos os seres sobrenaturais em Mystic Falls — Bella chamou o livro com a mente e sorriu ao vê-lo aparecer na sua mão e começou a folheá-lo — Aqui está, deixa ver se encontro alguma coisa que explique o que aconteceu.

— Descobriste alguma coisa?

— Aqui está, Lockwood. — Bella olhou chocada para o que dizia à frente e explicou ao Stefan. — Os Lockwood são lobisomens.

— Como assim? Os lobisomens são reais?

— Eu já sabia que eles existiam mas não sabia que os Lockwood tinham o gene. Faz parte da linhagem da família deles, cada criança nascida é portadora da maldição.

— Como assim maldição?

— Se matarem um humano, seja um acidente ou de propósito, o gene é ativado e vai transformar-se num lobo na próxima lua cheia. A transformação é muito dolorosa, cada osso do seu corpo vai partir-se até virarem um lobo então perdem o controlo das suas ações e vão perseguir a sua presa até a matarem.

— Quem é a sua presa?

— Vampiros. Eles caçam vampiros e a sua mordida é mortal.

— Então o Mayor Lockwood não tinha ativado a maldição?

— Não, nem o Tyler mas isso justifica a agressividade que ele mostra perto da lua cheia. Oh meu deus, o Tyler, ele também deve ter sido afetado pelo dispositivo Gilbert. Só posso esperar que não tivesse sido ele a conduzir senão eles podem ter tido problemas.

— Vou tentar ligar para Caroline para saber se está tudo bem. — Stefan pegou o telemóvel e tentou ligar para Caroline mas ninguém atendia, o que o deixou ainda mais preocupado mas finalmente atenderam. — Caroline, está tudo bem?

— Não é a Caroline, é o Matt. Nós tivemos um acidente. O Tyler perdeu o controle do carro e estamos no hospital.

— Como ela está? — Stefan perguntou preocupado.

— A mãe dela veio informar-nos à pouco, ela foi levada para ser operada. Parece que houve hemorragia interna, não sabemos o que vai acontecer.

— Eu e Bella vamos já para aí. — Stefan olhou para Bella que confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

Graças ao carro de Bella eles chegaram lá rapidamente apesar de ter sido Stefan a conduzir. O que não esperavam era ver Elena entrar com o Damon e o John que ia numa maca e não parecia em bom estado.

— O que aconteceu? — Stefan perguntou ao irmão.

— Katherine. Ela conseguiu entrar na casa e atacou o John. Para além disso o Jeremy decidiu que queria ser um vampiro e bebeu o sangue de Anna com um frasco de comprimidos que tinham sido receitados para Elena.

— Ele está bem? — Bella perguntou preocupada.

— Felizmente o sangue de vampiro parou a ação dos comprimidos e ele continua humano mas temos de manter a atenção nele até o sangue sair do sistema dele. Mas porque vocês estão aqui?

— Tyler foi afetado pelo dispositivo Gilbert e perdeu o controle do carro. A Caroline está a ser operada. Parece que houve hemorragia interna e é grave.

— Finalmente vocês chegaram. — Bonnie olhou-os com preocupação. — Damon achas que podes dar um pouco do teu sangue à Caroline, quando ela sair da sala de operações, assim ela vai recuperar mais rápido.

— Depois de tudo o que lhe fiz acho que é o mínimo que posso fazer.

— Já sabemos porque o dispositivo afetou os Lockwood. — Stefan disse olhando para Damon, Elena e Bonnie. — Parece que a linhagem deles tem sangue lobisomem. Tyler, assim como o pai ainda não ativou o gene. Se ele matar alguém, mesmo que seja um acidente vai começar a transformar-se em lobo a cada lua cheia.

— Então, se Caroline tivesse morrido… — Elena olhou para os amigos com preocupação. — Ele seria um lobo na próxima lua cheia.

— Isso seria um problema para nós, Damon. Bella descobriu que os lobisomens não têm controle e vão atrás dos vampiros. A mordida deles é mortal.

— Mais um problema para nós, agora vamos ter de nos certificar que o Tyler continua humano. — Damon olhou para os outros com uma cara séria, algo que não costumava acontecer muitas vezes.- Com o problema de raiva que ele tem vai ser uma missão difícil.

Eles foram ter com o Matt que esperava por notícias. Ele disse-lhes que Tyler tinha ido ver como a mãe estava depois de saber que o pai tinha morrido. Eles já lá estavam à algum tempo quando a mãe de Caroline apareceu novamente.

— Ela já saiu da cirurgia, eles disseram que correu tudo bem mas que agora temos de esperar. Quem quer ir vê-la primeiro?

— É melhor ir o Damon — Bonnie disse enquanto impedia o Matt de se levantar. — Depois o Matt vai. Eu preciso de falar com ele então se nos dão licença.

Bella sorriu enquanto Bonnie levava Matt para um canto, ela tinha agido rápido e ainda bem. Stefan apertou a mão de Bella em sinal de conforto e não notou que Elena olhava para eles com esperança que um dia formariam um casal e cada vez mais gostava dessa ideia.

— Ainda temos um problema. Katherine, porque ela está de volta? E porque atacou o John?

— Se calhar ele fez algo que ela não queria. — Elena tentou adivinhar sem saber o quão perto estava. — Mas o problema é ainda maior ela foi convidada pela Jenna. Ela agora pode entrar na minha casa quando quiser.

— Eu posso resolver isso. Eu sei como impedi-la só preciso que o Stefan me leve lá. Impedir um vampiro em particular de entrar é muito mais fácil do que impedir todos.

— Claro. Podemos ir lá agora se quiseres aproveitamos e vemos como está Jeremy.

A casa dos Gilbert estava silenciosa quando chegaram. Bella foi verificar Jeremy e ficou aliviada ao ver que ele estava bem, aproveitou para lhe contar sobre Katherine e que ela era igual à Elena mas que ia fazer uma coisa para ela não conseguir entrar na casa. Enquanto ela falava com Jeremy, Stefan estava na sala. Ele olhou surpreso para a porta que se abria e uma mulher entrou, pelas roupas ele percebeu que era a Katherine mas achou melhor agir como se não soubesse.

— Como está a Caroline?

— Mal. — Katherine olhou para Stefan com nostalgia enquanto ouvia as duas batidas de coração no andar superior. Ela sabia que apenas Jeremy devia estar na casa. — O Damon ficou no hospital com os outros.

— Nós viemos verificar Jeremy como pediste. — Stefan achou melhor tentar ocultar a identidade de quem estava com Jeremy. — Porque vieste tão cedo?

— Precisava falar contigo. -Katherine mentiu aproximando-se de Stefan mas antes que pudesse tocá-lo ele tinha a mão envolta do pescoço dela. — Calma Stefan. Já não posso fazer uma visita?

— Não sejas cínica Katherine. O que realmente queres? Porque voltaste?

— Por tua causa. Não imaginas como fiquei feliz por não seres tu a cair nas mãos de Elena.

— Eu não fiquei à tua espera. Esse foi o Damon e mesmo ele já seguiu em frente e para melhor.

— Mas tu não. Sei que continuas sozinho.

— Por enquanto — Stefan disse enquanto a empurrava contra a parede sem libertar o pescoço dela.

— Eu quero-te ao meu lado. — Katherine disse com um sorriso cínico enquanto fazia eles trocarem de posição mas antes que pudesse beijá-lo uma voz interrompeu-os.

— Já chega Katherine. — Bella disse descendo as escadas. — Porque estás aqui?

— Precisava ver se os rumores eram verdadeiros mas já vi que sim. — Katherine olhou a menina com cabelos avermelhados e olhos cor de chocolate reconhecendo-a de imediato. Isto era ainda melhor do que esperava, a sua liberdade estava garantida. Já não iria ter de continuar a fugir de Klaus mas tinha de jogar bem as suas cartas, não seria bom chatear a única pessoa que faria isso acontecer.

— Solta o Stefan agora. -Bella ordenou não gostando do que via e chamando os seus poderes, fazendo-a mais forte conforme canalizava os seis elementos. — Não voltarás a entrar nesta casa.

Stefan olhou com espanto como Katherine voava pela porta assim que Bella disse aquelas palavras e ainda mais espanto quando viu que ela não conseguia entrar novamente. Depois de algumas tentativas ela desistiu e partiu.

— Ela ficou furiosa. — Stefan olhou para Bella com preocupação. — Tens de ter cuidado com ela.

— Katherine não pode magoar-me. Isso iria arruinar os planos dela. — Bella olhou para Stefan e sorriu. — E tu como estás depois de a veres novamente?

— Posso garantir-te que vê-la só provou que já não sinto nada por ela nem mesmo ódio.

— É melhor ir descansar um pouco. Amanhã vamos ter de ir à casa do Tyler dar as nossas condolências.

— Eu levo-te a casa. — Stefan viu a cara de protesto se Bella e sorriu. — Não adianta protestar, não é seguro com a Katherine à solta.

— Pelo menos sei que Charlie está seguro com o anel que lhe fiz.

Stefan partiu depois de deixar Bella em casa onde sabia que estava segura e foi para a sua. Damon continuava no hospital com Elena que dividia-se entre Caroline e John que ainda não tinha acordado. Bella tinha adormecido assim que se deitou mas não conseguia perder a sensação que alguma coisa ia acontecer nos próximos dias. Só podia esperar que não fosse com Stefan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08**

Bella acordou sabendo que seria um dia difícil. Tomou um duche rápido e vestiu um vestido preto com um casaco de couro e umas sandálias rasteiras também pretas. Depois de prender o cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto e colocar uma maquiagem suave foi fazer o café da manhã para Charlie. Tinha acabado de servir o café para o pai quando ele apareceu na cozinha.

— Bom dia, Bells. Como foi a tua noite?

— Mais ou menos. Pelo menos não tive pesadelos. Sinto muito pelo Mayor Lockwood, quando Damon e Stefan entraram ele já tinha sido morto por um dos vampiros que estavam na tumba.

— Eu vou ajudar a Liz quando ela for à casa dos Lockwood. Temos a certeza que a mulher dele não vai levar isto de forma leve.

— O Mayor Lockwood é descendente dos lobisomens por isso é que ele e o filho foram afetados. Como está a Caroline?

— A Liz ligou-me à pouco, disse que ela está muito melhor. — Charlie olhou de forma conhecedora para Bella. — Parece que o Damon fez-lhe uma visita na noite passada.

— Bonnie pediu-lhe e eu achei uma boa ideia mas agora que Katherine está na cidade já não tenho tanta certeza.

— Tens de ter cuidado com ela, sei que ela não iria arriscar a tua vida mas mesmo assim todo o cuidado é pouco quando se trata de Katherine.

Quando Charlie terminou de comer foi buscar a mala dela e aceitou a boleia dele para a mansão Lockwood. Stefan tinha combinado ir lá ter com ela enquanto Damon ia com Elena ver o John, eles queriam tentar tirar-lhe algumas informações sobre porque Katherine estava aqui. Ela não devia ter gostado de ver o nome de Stefan e Damon acrescentados à lista dos vampiros para matar e queria confirmar a presença de uma bruxa Swan em Mystic Falls. Bella deu os pêsames a Tyler que estava a receber as pessoas e foi com o pai cumprimentar a Carol Lockwood. Enquanto se afastava deles podia ouvir a discussão entre ela e a Liz.

— Não foi minha culpa. — Elizabeth Forbes disse para Carol Lockwood. — Este plano foi elaborado pelo seu marido e o John Gilbert. Sabe de alguma razão para ele ser afetado pelo dispositivo Gilbert?

— O que está a tentar insinuar? O meu marido não era um vampiro. Os seus delegados é que fizeram asneira.

— Calma. A Liz não estava a insinuar nada. Claro que o seu marido não era um vampiro mas ele foi morto por um dos vampiros que foram aprisionados. — Charlie tentou acalmá-las. — Quando o incêndio começou ele já estava morto. Isso é o que o médico legista disse.

— Ainda não compreendo como isso foi acontecer mas também não se esqueça que o Tyler também foi afetado pelo dispositivo, e por causa disso a minha filha está no hospital. — Luz olhou para a Carol e viu que a mulher ficou mais abalada com as suas palavras por isso suspirou tentando se acalmar. — Tudo o que podemos fazer é cuidar daqueles que ainda estão entre nós para que isto não aconteça novamente.

Bella sorriu ao ver a Bonnie e foi falar com ela, de onde estavam dava para ver quem entrava na casa.

— Sinto muito, Bonnie. Se na altura soubesse que os Lockwood pertenciam a uma linhagem de lobisomens teria feito o mesmo que fiz para o Stefan e o Damon.

— A culpa não é tua. Não podias adivinhar e eu também não fazia a mínima ideia. Nunca gostei muito do pai do Tyler mas ele não merecia aquilo. O pior é a Caroline mas ela já está melhor e apesar de me custar um pouco admitir é graças ao Damon.

— Ele mudou muito desde que começou a namorar com Elena não é verdade?

— A verdade é que aos poucos ele está a crescer em mim. Katherine deve tê-lo magoado muito e agora ela está de volta.

— Tanto ele como Stefan mas para o Damon foi pior, ele sabia a verdade sobre ela e mesmo assim ainda se apaixonou por ela, esperou por ela por mais de cento e quarenta anos e durante esse tempo todo ela estava a fazer o que queria. — Bella olhou para a porta vendo entrar um homem que se parecia com o falecido Mayor. — Só espero que Elena consiga ajudá-lo. Quem é ele?

— Acho que é o tio do Tyler. — Bonnie falou depois de olhar para onde Bella tinha apontado. — Eu tenho de ir.

— Claro. — Bella disse vendo Bonnie entrar na outra sala e aproximou-se do pai e de Liz. — Quem é ele, Liz?

— É o Mason Lockwood. Ele deve ter vindo para o funeral. Há anos que ele não aparecia por cá.

— Ele está envolvido com o conselho? — Charlie perguntou curioso e sabendo que a filha também queria saber.

— Não. Ele nunca quis saber do Conselho. Está mais interessado em achar a onda perfeita.

Apesar do que Liz dizia, Bella conseguia sentir a energia dele, era parecida com a energia da Terra o que confirmou as suas suspeitas, ele tinha ativado o gene do lobo. Ela não podia livrar-se da sensação que ele era sinónimo de problemas. Mas ao ver Stefan tudo isso saiu da sua mente mas foi então que sentiu o poder de Bonnie, ela estava em problemas. Bella olhou para trás à procura dela e foi aí que viu as portas abrirem-se para mostrar Katherine contudo antes que pudesse fazer alguma coisa Stefan disse a Katherine para deixar Bonnie em paz e olhou para Bella pedindo que não se metesse no meio.

— Não é perigoso estares aqui? Afinal Elena pode aparecer a qualquer momento.

— É isso que torna está situação interessante. — Katherine olhou para Stefan com um sorriso malandro. Tinha sentido a falta dele, apesar de se ter cruzado com ele ao longo dos anos, claro que ele não sabia disso. — Pensei que serias tu a apaixonar-te por Elena ou ela por ti. Mas compreendo a atração dela por Damon. Não te incomoda?

— Nunca a vi como mais do que uma amiga. — Stefan disse sincero. — O que fazes aqui, Katherine?

— Porque não tentas adivinhar? Um último jogo em nome dos velhos tempos?

— Não posso jogar sem saber as regras.

— Não há regras. Não te lembras Stefan? — Katherine disse sorrindo enquanto pegava a mão dele. — Andas comigo?

— Porque não? — Stefan disse mas afastou-se dela enquanto andavam até ao jardim.

— Os terrenos dos Lockwood cresceram nos últimos anos, claro que graças aos bens dos vampiros que foram presos na tumba.

— Foste tu que transformas-te a maioria deles e a razão deles terem sido presos e agora mortos. Não te importas nem um pouco?

— Eles estavam sedentos de vingança é não só em relação a mim. Diz-me quão bem conheces a bruxa Swan?

— O nome dela é Bella. Não muito bem. Ela mudou-se para cá à algumas semanas. — Stefan começou a preocupar-se com o interesse de Katherine. — Ela é um pouco reservada.

— Imagino. Eu também seria com os antepassados que ela tem. — Katherine conseguiu mostrar-se calma apesar de quase estremecer ao lembrar-se de Nicklaus e dos seus irmãos. — Ela herdou a aparência deles sem dúvida mas espero que tenha sido apenas isso.

— O que isso quer dizer? Bella é uma rapariga muito doce ela nunca faria nada que fizesse mal a outra pessoa.

— Tão defensivo, Stefan. Não me digas que te apaixonaste por ela? — Katherine olhou-o sentindo a raiva a começar a invadi-la, Stefan era para ser apenas dela. — Não me digas que te esqueceste de como as coisas eram boas entre nós, talvez devesse fazer com que te lembrasses.

— A única coisa que quero de ti é distância. Foi tudo uma mentira.

— Não mintas a ti próprio sabes que isso não é verdade tão bem como eu.

— Não fui eu que estive à tua espera este tempo todo. A única coisa que sinto por ti é ódio.

— O ódio é um bom começo para a nossa história. — Katherine disse com raiva antes de enfiar um ferro no torso de Stefan e sair dali.

Bella que tinha estado a observá-los a uma distância segura correu para Stefan ajudando-o a sentar-se no banco antes de puxar a t-shirt dele para cima enquanto colocava as mãos na ferida e usava o elemento do corpo para salvá-lo mais rápido, deixando o seu corpo e entrando no de Stefan. Bella acabava de regressar ao dela quando Damon chegou.

— O que aconteceu? — Ele olhou preocupado para o irmão antes de reagir da única maneira que sabia, fazendo uma piada. — Baixa a t-shirt, não preciso de ver isso.

— Katherine. — Stefan olhou preocupado para Bella achando-a um pouco pálida. — Deixei que os meus sentimentos levassem o melhor de mim e não consegui descobrir nada.

— Eu dei sangue vampiro ao meu sogro e ameacei-o para sair da cidade em vinte e quatro horas ou transformava-o num vampiro mas também não descobri nada de novo.

— Parece que eu ganho então. — Bella sorriu levemente. — Mason, o tio do Tyler chegou e é um lobisomem, eu podia sentir na energia dele. Eu suspeito que ele está a trabalhar com Katherine mas não tenho a certeza. Acho que devíamos contar a verdade ao Tyler, sobre ele e o que vocês são. Assim ele vai saber que não está sozinho e podíamos ajudá-lo com o temperamento dele. Seria mais fácil manter o olho nele.

— É capaz de ser uma boa ideia. — Stefan concordou e olhou para Bella. — Sabes porque Katherine disse que esperava que só tivesses herdado a tua aparência dos teus antepassadas?

— Sei. Mas isso é uma longa história. — Bela olhou para o ar determinado de Stefan e suspirou. — Eu vou explicar-te mais tarde, prometo.

— Já eu vou continuar com o meu plano. — ao ver o olhar deles Damon deu um sorriso maroto. — Katherine odeia ser ignorada por isso sei que ela vai vir falar comigo. É só uma questão de esperar.

— E quando vier qual é o plano? Não podemos irritá-la muito. Sabes como ela é quando é contrariada e ela não saiu daqui muito contente.

— Atravessar aquele coração frio com uma estaca e então arrancar a cabeça dela. — Damon disse com humor negro na sua voz. — Não podemos deixar que ela se meta na vida da Elena.

— Eu vou para minha casa. Dás-me uma boleia, Stefan?

— Claro. — Stefan queria saber mais sobre o que Katherine tinha dito.

Bela entrou na sua casa e pediu a Stefan para entrar, e foram para a sala de estar.

— O que queres saber? — Bella perguntou depois de se sentar no sofá com Stefan ao seu lado.

— O que a Katherine queria dizer quando falou sobre a tua linhagem?

— Katherine referia-se aos originais. Os vampiros originais. Eu sou a última descendente da sua família.

— Quem são eles?

— Eles viverem em Mystic Falas à mil anos atrás. Uma família que fugia das doenças que existiam na Europa naquela altura. A mãe deles era uma bruxa, a bruxa original, ela sabia que este novo mundo era seguro, aqui não haviam essas doenças por isso ela, o marido e os dois filhos vieram para cá depois da primeira filha ter supostamente morrido. Na verdade ela foi o preço que Ester teve de pagar para conseguir ter filhos. Ela prometeu o primogénito à irmã só não sabia o que entregar a sua filha ia fazer com o seu marido Mickael. Eles viveram aqui em paz durante muito tempo mas a presença dos lobisomens era perigosa. A cada lua cheia eles tinham de esconder-se da fúria dos lobos nas cavernas para garantirem a sua segurança. Eram conhecidos como a Família Mickaelson, significava os filhos de Mickael. O pai deles tinha sido um bom homem mas a morte da filha mudou-o, ele tornou-se frio, distante, violento especialmente em relação a Nicklaus. Numa das luas cheias, Henrik, o filho mais novo convenceu Nicklaus a irem ver os lobos. Eles foram atacados e Henrik foi morto. Mickael não queria perder outro filho então convenceu a mulher a mudar os filhos, queria que fossem mais fortes, e mais rápidos para fazerem frente aos lobos.

— O que aconteceu então?

— Ela conseguiu com a ajuda de outra bruxa, a sua amiga Ayana, Bonnie é descendente dela. Ela apelou ao sol e ao carvalho branco, símbolo da eternidade e usou o sangue de Tatia, outra cópia. Mas por cada ponto forte havia uma fraqueza, eles não podiam sair no sol, tinham de ser convidados para conseguirem entrar na casa das pessoas, o carvalho branco podia matá-los e eram afetados pela verbena, mais importante foi a sede de sangue. Como são os primeiros vampiros, a compulsão não funciona apenas nos humanos mas também nos outros vampiros — Bella viu o choque nos olhos de Stefan. — Ester, a mãe deles, fez anéis que lhes permitia andar no sol mas o maior problema foi a sede de sangue. A primeira vez que Nicklaus matou uma pessoa ele ativou a maldição do lobisomem revelando a traição de Ester ao seu marido. O maior problema de Mickael quando era humano era o orgulho, ele fez a mulher prender esse lado dele, Nicklaus sentiu-se traído pela mãe, perdeu o controlo e matou-a mas disse aos irmãos que tinha sido o pai. Com medo de Mickael, ele e os irmãos fugiram depois de queimarem o carvalho branco prometendo ficar juntos sempre e para sempre.

— Ainda não explicaste como és descendente deles.

— Eu sou descendente de Elijah Mickaelson. Ele estava envolvido com Tatia Petrova antes deles terem sido transformados. Ela já tinha tido um filho antes de se casar. Durante algum tempo ela estava envolvida com Elijah e Nicklaus, quando eles eram humanos mas ela escolheu Elijah. Quando soube que estava grávida eles já tinham sido transformados em vampiros. Ela temia o que eles se tinham tornado e preferiu manter segredo. Depois deles partirem ela casou com um homem de uma aldeia próxima. Ele era um bom homem e aceitou os filhos dela como seus.

— Então tu tens uma ligação com a Elena. Mas ainda não entendo porque Katherine se refere a ti como uma bruxa Swan, não devia ser Mickaelson?

— A minha ligação com Elena é muito ténue. Eu sou uma bruxa Swan porque uma antepassado minha casou com um Swan, ele era descendente de Qetsiyah, a bruxa que criou o outro lado. Quando eles tiveram a primeira filha, a primeira bruxa Swan nasceu, com a junção das duas linhagens ela tornou-se uma das bruxas mais poderosas que já caminharam pela terra. As bruxas da minha linhagem são sempre mulheres e eu sou a primeira em mais de cem anos.

— Porque é tão importante para Katherine que tu fiques viva? — Stefan olhou para Bella sentindo que havia mais naquela história.

— Katherine está a fugir de Klaus. Ele sabe que precisa de uma cópia humana, um vampiro, uma bruxa, um lobisomem e a pedra da lua para quebrar a maldição que Ester colocou nele e libertar o seu lado lobisomem. Quando ela era humana ele ia sacrificá-la, mas ela conseguiu fugir e ser transformada. Como vingança ele matou a família dela. Ela está em fuga desde então.

— Mas porque ela precisa de ti especificamente?

— Eu sou a única maneira dele conseguir fazer híbridos, se ele usar uma bruxa normal a cópia vai morrer no sacrifício e apesar da maldição dele ser quebrada ele não vai conseguir fazer mais como ele, híbridos, eles são metade vampiros e metade lobisomens, para isso ele precisa do sangue da cópia. É isso uma das coisas que eu tenho que corrigir, eu vou ter de ajudá-lo.

— Mas e Elena, não seria melhor para ela fugir enquanto pode?

— É tarde demais. Katherine voltou, ela deve querer fazer um acordo com Klaus, em troca da sua liberdade vai entregar-lhe tudo o que ele precisa pra ser livre do sofrimento que passa a cada lua cheia. Mason é um lobisomem, vampiros é a coisa mais fácil de arranjar e Elena está aqui. Se for eu a fazer a magia ela vai sobreviver mas eu preciso que isto fique entre nós, Stefan. Ninguém pode saber que eu posso salvar Elena, nem mesmo ela e Damon, pelo menos não agora. Klaus não vai aparecer agora, o mais provável é ele ainda não saber que existe outra cópia e quanto mais tarde ele souber melhor. Eu preciso de tempo para treinar para que tudo corra como queremos. E Katherine não deve ter tudo o que é preciso para o sacrifício.

— Eu vou manter segredo mas se eles aparecerem por aqui e usarem compulsão eu não vou ser capaz de mentir.

— Não te preocupes eu posso tratar disso. — Bella colocou as mãos na cabeça de Stefan e deixou os seus poderes guiá-la para a mente dele analisando com cuidado e ofegou ao reconhecer os sinais de compulsão feitos por um original. — Temos um problema Stefan, parece que tu tiveste em contacto como um deles e pela presença eu diria que na década de vinte.

— Nessa época eu era um estripador, eu não me lembro de muita coisa. Achas que podes fazer alguma coisa?

— Eu vou tentar mas aviso-te que vai doer. Tens a certeza que queres que eu faça isto?

— Apesar de não gostar acho que seria melhor se eu lembrasse.

Bella colocou as mãos no rosto dele novamente e usou o elemento da mente para entrar na dele. Quando chegou à parte que tinha sido manipulada ela usou o elemento do corpo para curar o dano feito, como ela estava ligada a ele sentia a dor que lhe estava a provocar mas sabia que tinha de continuar, depois de alguns minutos conseguiu remover a compulsão que tinha sido colocada descobrindo que fora Klaus. Ela também aproveitou para colocar uma barreira que iria proteger Stefan de ser compelido novamente.

— Como estás? — Bella perguntou a Stefan sabendo o quanto tinha doído.

— Eu vou ficar bem. — Stefan olhou para Bella com preocupação. — E tu?

— Apesar de ter usado mais magia hoje, eu também vou ficar bem. Pelo o que pude ver conheceste Klaus, não foi?

— Sim. Ele e a irmã Rebecca. Eu tive um caso com ela, algo que só aconteceu porque eu não tinha emoções. Ela não faz nada o meu tipo. Klaus era um amigo. Ele obrigou-me a esquecer quando o pai dele apareceu para tentar matá-lo. A verdade é que eu teria chamado muita atenção se tivesse continuado com eles. Mas ainda é estranho saber que ele foi meu amigo próximo.

— Klaus tem os seus momentos de humanidade, são raros mas existem. O que ele mais teme é ficar sozinho.

Enquanto eles conversavam, Katherine tinha ido procurar Damon, tal como ele dissera que ela faria.

— O que fazes aqui Katherine? — Damon perguntou pouco surpreso com a presença dela.

— Não queres a minha companhia? — Katherine olhou Damon com cobiça, ele continuava muito atraente. — Tu sempre gostaste de me ter ao teu lado.

— Não no momento. Elena é mil vezes melhor do que tu. — Damon adorou a cara de raiva de Katherine. — Pensava que ainda estavas atrás de Stefan.

— Já o vi hoje. Mas ele só parece preocupado com a bruxa Swan. — Katherine não tinha gostado nada disso. Ela aproximou-se de Damon acariciando a face dele. — Podíamos rever os velhos tempos. Sabes que ias gostar.

— Não há nada em ti para gostar. — Damon lançou-a no chão colocando a mão em redor do pescoço de Katherine. — Tu podes ter a mesma imagem que Elena mas não há comparação entre vocês. Tu nunca vais valer o chão que ela pisa. Tu vais estar sempre a fugir, incapaz de amar e ser amada como eu amo Elena e ela me ama e pelo o que eu tenho visto Stefan não vai demorar muito a perceber que está apaixonado por Bella e tu vais continuar sozinha como sempre.

Katherine olhou para Damon com raiva lançando-o pela sala antes de sair da casa dos Salvatore. Ela sabia que Damon tinha dado sangue a Caroline, uma das melhores amigas de Elena. Ela não ia ser um mau sacrifício para Klaus e Elena ia ficar devastada. Decidida correu até ao Hospital e não demorou para encontrar o quarto de Carolina que acordou ao sentir uma presença no quarto.

— Elena? — perguntou confusa ao ver a imagem da amiga. — O que fazes aqui?

— O meu nome é Katherine. — Ela disse aproximando-se da loira confusa. — Preciso que dês um recado aos irmãos Salvatore por mim. O jogo começou.

Katherine pegou a almofada e colocou-a sobre o rosto de Caroline, que tentou resistir antes de ficar inconsciente, até ouvir o monitor cardíaco dar o sinal de que ela tinha morrido. Enquanto isso, Bella e Stefan conversavam completamente inconscientes do que tinha acontecido.


End file.
